Working out in the end?
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Is a third child really in the cards for Sara and Grissom? Also, others are making life changing decisions, the biggest involves an older 'Child' from a member of the team, find out how it will work out. 7th in Starting Over series.
1. 8th Wedding Anniversary

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters.

Summary: Is a third child really in the cards for Sara and Grissom? Also, others are making life changing decisions, the biggest involves an older 'Child' from a member of the team, find out how it will work out. 7th in Starting Over series.

AN: Hope you are looking forward to the next chapter in their lives as much as I am. Once again I want to remind everybody, the newbies, that this is part of a series, so if you are a little confused on what's going on, you might want to read the other's first.  
The list to the series, which is in order, is right before the start of the first chapter.

Title: Working out in the end?  
Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt/comfort, Drama  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: A little over a month from when last story ended  
Warnings: Implied/suggestive adult behavior, a few questionable words  
Main Paring(s): GSR  
Minor Paring(s): Multiple  
Other Character(s): Multiple  
Series Order: Starting Over, Going to Miami, Where to go from here?, More than meets the eye, When you least expect it, An Enemy Within

* * *

Chapter 1: 8th Wedding Anniversary

November 23, 2015

After Sara placed her pen down on the opened file she was working on, she grabbed her coffee mug, which had tea in it at the moment and took a sip while looking at a picture frame that had her husband and two beautiful children in it. She smiled as she placed her free hand on her stomach. There was no baby yet, but the want and hope was still there.

As she was placing her mug back down, her office phone rang, so she picked it up. "Grissom." A second later, she responded. "That's ok...let him through...Thanks."

Once she hung up she waited a few moments before there was a knock on her closed office door. "Come in."

A second later the door opened and Sara smiled at the 21 year old flower delivery man. "Well, look who is back in town for this years Thanksgiving, I missed you last year, Joey. Or do you go by Joe now?"

With Grissom sending flowers to his wife every anniversary, and other special occasions, they have really gotten to know the West family, who owns one of the flower shops in town, and while they knew there were five 'kids' in that family, they've only met Joey in person since he was the youngest. In fact, sending flowers to Sara on hers and Grissom's anniversary was Joey's first solo delivery since he got his first car.

The young man, who was close to 6 feet tall with an average build, curly brown hair and hazel eyes smiled with a chuckle as he hands her the flowers that was in a clear, glass vase. "I guess it all depends on who you ask, Mrs. Grissom."

Sara chuckled with a nod. "I get it, and until you tell me otherwise, I'm going to stick with Joey."

The young man smiled with a nod before continuing. "And I did wish I could have been here last year, but you know how school can get."

"I do very much." After pulling out money from the top drawer of her desk, she handed it to him. "Thanks, and it was nice to see you again."

When he noticed the big tip she was giving him, he shook his head. "Mrs. Grissom, I..."

But she cuts him off with a smile. "Take it, maybe buy something for that girl of yours, you're still dating Stacy, right?"

And as Joey was getting older, he started dating this girl named Stacy, and she even joined him on some of his deliveries, so they met her a few times.

Joey nodded with another smile. "Yes ma'am, and still going strong at Harvard."

"And like I've said before, she's a keeper, so get her something nice."

When they found out Joey was going to Yale, Sara made a joke that they couldn't be friends because she had went to Harvard, seeing as they were rival schools. Then when Joey said that's where his girlfriend was going, she happily started that Stacy was a keeper, which Joey had very much agreed with that statement.

There was another pause, realizing that she wasn't going to back down on giving him the money, Joey took it from her and continued. "Thank you, Mrs. Grissom."

"You're welcome, enjoy your holiday."

"You too." Then he smiled a little wider. "I'll see you next year."

Sara nodded with a smile, knowing his meaning. "You better believe it, tell your parents I said hi."

"I will. Bye, Mrs. Grissom."

"Bye, Joey."

With that, Joey turned around and left the office, shutting the door behind him, and as the door clicked shut, she turned her attention to the 8 roses before pulling out the card that came with it and read the sweet note her husband wrote to her.

Once she got done, she started placing it on her desk when there was another knock on the door, so she looked at and said. "Come in."

When the door opened this time, it was Carly who stepped in the room, and they smiled at one another before Sara asked. "Hey, what can I do for you?"

Carly walked into the room as she replied. "It's not really for me per se, but with our parents, Robin and her boys going to France to visit some friends, Ryan and Andrea decided to stay in town for Thanksgiving..."

Sara cuts her off, knowing where she was going with this. "Yes, they can come over. Besides I'm sure William would love to hang out with Elizabeth more since Rick won't be here."

With Catherine and Warrick taking their family to Miami to be with Lindsey for Thanksgiving, they did have a little more room at the table. Not that it would have mattered if they hadn't left town, they would have still made room for them anyways.

Carly smiled with a nod. "Thank you, I'll let them know."

"No problem." She then smirked. "And you can tell your brother he didn't have to send his sister to ask."

Carly chuckled with a nod. "Don't worry, I already gave him some flack for that. I think you kind of intimidate him."

Sara pointed to herself as asked in an almost shocking tone. "Me, I can be intimidating?"

Carly then smirked with a nod. "When you want to be, yes. Let's just say I wouldn't want to be on the other side of the interrogation table." After another round of chuckling, Carly continued. "And the fact he'll be with Andrea."

Sara shook her head and held up her hands. "Hey, I got no problem with Andrea." Then she raises an eyebrow as she continued. "Besides, I'm not the one that needs to approve that relationship or not?"

Carly getting meaning, nodded with a sigh. "I approve of him and Elizabeth being happy, and if she makes them happy, then I'm happy. I don't want him to get hurt again. What he went through after...well let's just say that if he didn't have Elizabeth, I would have been even more concerned about his health than I already was."

Sara nodded in understanding. "I'm glad he's getting better, and that he found happiness again."

Carly nodded in return. "Me too." A seconds pauses later, she continued. "Thanks again, and I'll talk to you later."

"You're welcome."

When Carly gets to the office door, she turns around and said. "And Sara?" Sara looked her before the other woman spoke again with a smile. "Happy Anniversary."

Sara nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

After one more nod, Carly left the office, shutting the door behind her, and after one more look at her beautiful flowers, Sara started back on her paperwork with a smile.

* * *

After the paperwork was done, or at least what she wanted to get done for the night, she left the lab and headed home, where she spent time with the children before they all sat down to eat dinner together, and once dinner was done, Sara smiled at her son. "Alright little man, why don't you pack your bag so I can take you and your sister across the street."

While husband and wife were going to spend the rest of the evening to themselves, the Grissom kids, and Max, were going over to Catherine and Warrick's for the night.

William, who only ended up moving one grade, but the more advanced group, smiled with his blue eyes sparkling. "Ok mommy." Before getting out of his chair and running out of the room with Max following him with a few barks.

Once Sara made sure her daughter was good in the highchair, she picked up her plate and started walking towards the kitchen sink while Grissom, who was standing in front of it doing the other dishes, asked. "So, do we have an official head count for Thanksgiving?"

Sara sets the plates down on the counter and spoke. "Let's see, not including us, there will be Malcolm, Harry, Luke, who's bringing Olivia." When Grissom looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Sara smiled. "You know the Audio/Visual specialist on swing shift?" He nodded in understanding with a smile before she continued. "I was informed today that Ryan, Elizabeth and Andrea wanted to join us, then there is Carly, Brett, Andrew, and Courtney. BJ and Martin will be in Texas visiting their mother for the holiday."

"Alright, we should have a enough food for everyone, but I'll make sure and go shopping tomorrow if I need to. Thank you for finding out."

She cupped his cheek with a smile. "You're welcome."

While they were happy with who was coming over, there was no doubt they were a little sadden on who wouldn't be here, and not just the Browns, which they understood, especially since Catherine wanted to be with her oldest for the holiday this year.

She sighed a little as she placed her other hand on her stomach, and he placed his hand over hers a second later while speaking softly. "This time next year, honey. It will happen."

She shook her head. "You don't know that for sure, Griss."

He smiled with his eyes twinkling, filling her heart up with his love and hope. "Well, I'm certainly not ready to give up hope, are you?"

She shook her head again with a smile this time as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "Nope, I still have it."

"Good, we can use all the good vibes for later."

She bit her lip before she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Later, huh? You got something planned for us, bug man?"

He smirked with his eyes filling up with passion. "I guess you'll have to find out, now won't you?"

Her eyes started to fill with passion, and she was about to speak, but was interrupted when they heard Isabella speaking while trying to push out of her highchair. "Out pease, momma, daddy, out."

A slight pause before Sara finally cleared her throat and turned around to walk towards her daughter so she could get her ready to go next door, while her heart raced in anticipation for what was about to come later.

She loved their children more than anything, but she still loved her alone time with her husband, and she wasn't ashamed, or felt guilty about it.

* * *

After she got her daughter ready, and made sure they each had everything they needed for the night, the kids kissed their father goodbye/goodnight before they, and Max, walked out the door, and when they got across the street, Sara did go in the house for a few moments to chat.

When she made it back home and stepped inside the house, the lights were dim, making her smile as she closed and locked the door, then setting the alarm before heading upstairs, which when she got to the second floor she noticed rose petals were guiding her way to their bedroom, and once she got to the doorway, she gasped slightly when she saw, not only more rose petals on the floor and bed, but there were a few candles lit around the room, soft music playing and her husband in a tux with two champagne glasses in his hand with a smile and sparkling blue eyes looking at her.

She placed her hand up to her mouth and whispered. "How long was I gone?"

He smirked as she came into the room. "Let's just say I had a lot of motivation."

She looked around the room then at her husband in awe before stopping in front of him. "It's beautiful."

He shook his head and replied softly while holding out one of the champagne glasses. "No, you're beautiful."

As she took it from him, she cleared her throat and started to speak again. "Maybe I should chan..."

But he cuts her off with a loving tone while cupping her cheek. "Please don't, I love the way that you are, no changing necessary."

She raised an eyebrow as she smirked. "Aren't you saying the right words tonight."

He smirked again, but with full of confidence, in return. "Don't I always?"

As much as she loved her shy bug man, there were moments when his more confident side shows up that makes her love/want him even more, and in this moment there was no exception.

She moved her free hand up his chest until she would wrap it around his shoulders. "So, that mood tonight, huh?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and brings her little closer to him, whispering. "You got a problem with that?"

She closed her eyes as she felt him kiss her neck, her heart racing just a little more while she whispered a little shaky, but in a good way. "Not one bit."

He smiled against her skin before pulling back and looking into her eyes once she opened them back up, both seeing the desire, but before they went there, the song changed to their wedding song, and almost like automatic, their feet started moving in sync and they began to dance while he spoke with emotion. "Eight years ago today, while standing on the beach in Miami, I was making a vow to this beautiful, amazing woman, and it was the third best day of my life."  
As Sara raised an eyebrow at that, he smiled while explaining. "Only being trumped by the days our kids were born on." She smiled and nodded in understanding, feeling the same way as he continued. "We were on a bit of a crossroads back then, not sure where to go next with our lives, expect that I knew that no matter where we went or ended up at, I wanted to be with you, which honestly I've always known that. I was just too afraid to admit it for the longest time." Sara was about to speak, but he finished before she could. "So, really all I want to say now is thank you for being patient with me until I figured out what do about 'this', for loving me these last 11 years, for being my wife for 8 of those, and for being the mother of my children. The life that we've shared has felt like a dream, a dream I don't ever want to wake up from."

Sara started to sniffle with a few tears going down her cheeks, so he moved his hand from her waist to cup her cheek and wipe her tears away as she spoke with a small smirk. "Damn Griss, you always do say the right things." He chuckled before she continued after clearing her throat and looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "But that's you, you know. When you speak, especially to me and when we are alone like this, you speak the truth. Since we've been together I never once second guessed anything you said to me because I can see it in your eyes." She smirked again while finishing.  
"Now, I'll admit you may have hidden how you felt from me for a few years." Then her voice went soft/loving towards the end. "But once you let that fear go, and really let me in, you let me see it all, and now it's my turn to thank you. Thank you for letting me in, for showing me the man that I always hoped you were, for loving me just the way that I am, for putting up with me for 11 years (She smirked again while he chuckled at that), for being my husband for 8 of those, and last but certainly not least, for being the father of my children. I love you, and I always will."

He moved his glass towards her and whispered with emotion again. "To Eight more years?"

She smiled while she softly clinked her glass with his. "To Eight more years, and beyond. Don't think you're getting rid of me now."

After taking a sip of their champagne, he moved his hand so his arms was wrapped around her waist again while he spoke softly. "Never, I would say you're pretty much stuck with me."

She smiled before moving her other arm around his shoulders, bringing her even closer to him. "Good, just what I've always wanted."

They spent the rest of their song, and one more after that, dancing while taking sips of their drink as they were looking into each others eyes.

Once their glasses were empty, Grissom took his and hers over to the dresser to sat them on top of it before moving back to his wife, and after stopping in front of her, he cupped her cheek, ran his thumb up and down it before bringing her closer so they could share a deep, passionate kiss, which turned into more than one.

When they finally pulled back, they looked into each other's eyes for a long moment before they slowly started taking each other's clothes off, leaving them only in their undergarments before he took her hand and walked them towards the bed, and after she was laying down with him above her, she cupped his cheek with desire in her eyes, his showing the same while he leaned down and captured his lips with hers, kissing one another for several minutes before he moved his lips down to her neck, then her shoulders, down the rest of her body until he reached her stomach.  
He then gets into a position so he could touch it and run his thumb up and down it a few times before he leaned down and kissed it, thankful for what it had done for them in the past, and very hopeful for what it can do for them one last time, while Sara stared to have tears in eyes, knowing what her husband was doing, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

After a few more kisses, he moved back up her body and cupped her cheek with concern, seeing the tears on her cheeks and eyes. "Honey?"

She shook her head with a smile as she placed her hand on top of his that was still on her cheek. "I'm ok, just give me a moment."

He nodded with a smile. "Gladly, you take all the time that you need, I'm not going anywhere."

She took a breath and nodded as she ran her thumb up and down his hand while they just looked at one another.

A few minutes later, Sara was starting to have that desire feeling again as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck while speaking softly. "Now, where were we?"

He lowers his head down to kiss her as he whispered. "I believe right about..."

But before his lips could touch hers though, he gets surprised when she moved them quickly so he was on his back and she was now on top of him with a smirk. "Here."

He chuckled as he ran his hand up her body before cupping her cheek and bringing her back down as he whispered with confidence. "OK, you win...for now."

They kissed softly and slowly before she pulled back and whispered. "I like that sound of that, I..."

She was cut off when his lips touched hers again, not able to hold back anymore, which she wasn't complaining one bit as they were slowly giving and receiving a passionate love that hasn't died down an ounce since they said their I do's, even more than when they first got together.

* * *

AN: Hope you are interested in more, thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Surprise!

AN: Warning: A little innuendo & A few questionable words. Thanks for the reviews and continued support, here is the next chapter, and a small twist to make things a little more interesting.

* * *

Chapter 2: Surprise!

December 14, 2015

Sitting at the kitchen table, while their daughter was in her highchair and son was sitting next to her in his chair, doing some reading for school, Sara picked up her coffee mug while watching her husband, who was at the sink washing the dishes they had used for breakfast not too long ago.

Then after taking her last few sips, she stands up, walks towards her husband, placed her coffee mug on the counter next to the sink before stopping at her husband's back and placing her hand through the opening of his shirt from the top and whispered in his ear, making him shiver slightly. "Thank you."

He smiled while whispering in return. "For what, breakfast or earlier?"

She smiled. "Both."

He cleared his throat before speaking softly again. "Then it was my pleasure."

Kissing his ear, she continued. "Actually, I think it was both of ours."

He took a breath and closed his eyes. "Sara..."

She chuckled as she removed her hand from inside his shirt. "Ok, I'll behave." Then whispered one more time. "For now." He shook his head and cleared his throat again, making her chuckle again, and after kissing his cheek softly, she spoke again. "Oh, come on, you know you love me."

He turned his head while she moved so her face was to the side as he said with his eyes sparkling. "Always."

They smiled at one another and gave each other a soft kiss, making Isabella chuckle, so after they pulled back, Sara asked with a smile as she looked at her daughter. "And what is so funny, little missy?"

She giggled again. "Momma and dada kissing."

As Sara was walking towards her daughter to tickle her and tease her a little, she was stopped in her tracks when William said something unexpectedly. "Well, least they aren't yelling and fighting."

Sara turned her eyes towards her son, who was still looking down at his book, while Grissom had stopped everything and turned around to also look at their son in shock, and after looking at one another, they both headed towards him while Sara spoke softly. "Baby, who do you know that does that?"

Not missing a beat, William replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I heard someone at school said that's what their parents do."

Sara and Grissom share eye contact again before they both sat on each side of him and Sara spoke again after a sigh, wanting to be honest with him. "Unfortunately, that does happen."

He finally looked up from his book and shook his head before looking at his mother. "Not you two."

He doesn't ever remember seeing his parents fight, at least not seriously. They were always smiling and laughing about it, and eventually kissing, which that's when he usually turns his head away.

The parents smile a little before Sara continued with another sigh. "To tell you truth, we aren't perfect either, we've had our fair share of arguments through the years."

Which was true, they just always made sure it was away from their children's prying eyes and ears, and it never got that far once they realized that it was just one of those stupid arguments that could have been avoided in the first place.

Grissom then gets into the conversation as he places his hand on top of his wife's. "But we always mange to work it out, and buddy." When William looked at his father, Grissom continued with emotion. "I want you to know that you, your sister and mother are safe here always, you three are the most important people in my life and I would never do anything that would hurt you guys, you know that right?"

He always tried to make them feel safe, and now that their son was growing up and understanding more, he just wanted him to make sure he knew that.

William nodded with a smile. "I do." Grissom sighed in relief when he saw the truth in his son's eyes before William turned to look at his mother again. "Can you take me to school, I need to go a little earlier today."

Sara nodded after clearing her throat. "Of course, get the rest of your school things and we can leave."

After William nodded again, he got off his chair, and with his book in his hand, he rushed out the kitchen and into the living room.

Grissom squeezed his wife's hand once William was out of the room and asked. "You ok?"

Even though she was still feeling a little shook on what her son said, even having a mini flashback of her own childhood, she nodded and replied. "Yeah, I just felt a little deja vu there for a moment." When he continued to look at her with concern, she gave him a smile and squeezed his hand a little. "I'm alright."

Before they could continue on with the subject, Isabella, sensing the unsettling mood in the room, got a little sad and started whimpering. "Momma, dada."

Sara removed her hand from her husband's and turned her attention to her daughter, picking her up from her highchair once she stood up and holding her daughter close to her, and Grissom stood up and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist while placing a hand on the small of his daughter's back before kissing his wife's temple.

A couple of moments passed when William spoke from the living room. "Ok, I'm ready."

Sara kissed her daughter's temple and replied softly. "I love you sweetie, I'll see you later, ok?"

Isabella nodded. "I 'ove you momma."

After transferring Isabella into Grissom's arms, they headed out in the living room, and after Grissom gave his son a kiss goodbye, William walked out of the house to get into the vehicle, and once husband and wife shared a soft kiss, he smirked as he watched his wife walk out of the door. "Now don't be too hard on the new girl, ok?"

She chuckled and replied. "It's not me she has to worry about." He chuckled with a nod in return before she got a little more serious. "I'll see you later, love you."

"Love you too honey, be safe."

"Always."

Then after one more goodbye to their daughter, Sara finally walked out of the house and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Not long after arriving at the lab, Sara grabbed the assignment sheets and headed for the break room, seeing everybody there but the new girl, so she smiled. "Hi everybody, I hope you all had a good night and morning." Once they all responded, Sara cleared her throat and continued. "Now before I begin to assign the cases, I want to inform you that there will be someone new starting on the team today. And while she does have a year under her belt, please be a little patient with her."

They all nodded before Carly asked with a smile. "So, who and where is our new girl?"

Before Sara had a chance to speak, the voice of the new girl appeared from the doorway to the break room. "That would be me."

Outside of the two obvious people who already knew, Sara and Warrick, the rest of them looked towards the door in shock before Carly asked. "Lindsey?"

The blond nodded with a smile as she walked into the room. "Hi everybody, I hope I'm welcome into this elite group of CSI's."

During the Brown's visit to Miami for the Thanksgiving holiday, Lindsey dropped a bombshell to her parents. She wanted to come to Los Angles to be near them. Not only did she want to be with her siblings to see them grow and help them if they needed her as they go through their teen years, but after what happened to Warrick, she wanted more time with her parents, to really get to know them as adults.

It was no doubt a difficult decision to leave Miami, her friends and Kyle, but in the end she knew she had to do it.  
And obviously her parents were thrilled that their daughter would be closer to them, they just hope she could live with her decision on leaving Kyle behind, knowing how much she loved him and didn't want to take him away from his family.

They all stood up from their seats and Carly was the first to get to the younger woman and give her a hug. "Absolutely, girl, welcome."

After sharing the hugs/handshakes, depending on the person she was greeting, Sara continued. "Now that everybody is in here, let's get these assignments out."

Once Sara assigned Carly with Luke, and Harry got his own, Sara looked at Warrick and asked. "You want Lindsey with you on her first outing here?"

Warrick looked at his stepdaughter, and she spoke with a smile. "Actually can we not, at least not yet, I'll be too nervous with him."

Warrick then replied with a nod of agreement. "And I think I would be too protective over her on her first case here, so she's probably right. Let's wait a bit before you put us together."

Sara nodded. "Ok, then Lindsey you will be working with Malcolm today."

As Malcolm took the assignment sheet, he smiled in the blond's direction. "I'm honored I get to be your first here."

Lindsey shyly smiled, and before Warrick could speak, Sara finished. "And Warrick you're with me. Alright you guys, good luck and be safe out there."

After they all nodded, they got up from their seats, and once everybody was out of the room except Warrick and Sara, Sara spoke with a smile. "Now, I know you want to be this all protective parent, which I totally get, but maybe you should try and tone it down when you are here. Just let them be them, let them make their jokes and comments, you know our young group of men are good people and wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Sara then smirked. "Besides, something tells me she can take it and probably give it right back, especially if she's anything like her mother."

Warrick chuckled with a nod. "Which she's definitely that." Then he sighed and nodded. "And I know you're right. It's just going to be a little weird, something I'm going to have to get use to." He then smiled a little wider. "And don't get me wrong, I want to, because isn't this every parent's dream, working with your children?"

Although honestly, a part of him wishes that Lindsey would have picked another career so she didn't have to deal with death on a daily bases, but ultimately it's her life and her career choice, and if this is what she wanted to do, then he and her mother will support it, and if either one could help with her career, then they gladly will.

Sara nodded with a smile. "I guess in theory yeah."

Like Warrick, she also didn't want her children to deal with death on a daily bases, but if being a CSI turns out to be their calling, then she was also going to support it.

Warrick places a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Thank you."

Sara shook her head with another smile. "I just get both sides. She's an adult now and literally trying to fit in her parent's world, and she doesn't want to feel like she has to sensor herself because her father is her co-worker.  
Believe me, I would bet this is weird for her too, but I have a feeling she also wants to make it work, probably even more, considering what she gave up to come here." Warrick nodded sadly while Sara grabbed their assignment sheet from the table. "Did they really..."

She trails off, but Warrick knew what she was asking, so he nodded as they headed for the door of the break room. "She didn't say for certain, but all the signs are there, they broke up completely."

Sara cringed with a sympathy look on her face. "I'm sorry, I know how much you all liked him."

"We do, he was one hell of a young man, one I'm glad she had found, even if he only turns out being just her first."

Sara could really see the pride in his eyes talking about the young man, and she smiled while giving him some comfort. "You know, life is crazy sometimes, you think you are going one way and it takes you in another, sometimes leading you back to where you're meant to be along. All I'm saying is that I've learned that anything is possible, especially when you still got hope."

Warrick smiled with a nod, getting her meaning. "And I think all of us still have it." He then sighed. "We just don't want to see her heartbroken for too long."

Sara just nodded and pats him on the shoulder as they walked out of the building, both knowing unfortunately that's the risk you take when you let love in. But, also knowing that letting love in can make you feel things you never thought you could, and want to do things you never thought you would, which is why she took that leap of faith all of those years ago. Now she was happy who she became, especially being a mother and wife, and it was all because of the man she took that leap of faith with, the only man she's ever loved, outside of her son of course.

* * *

(Towards the end of shift)

After leaving the interrogation room in an upset mood, Lindsey was trying to keep up with Malcolm with a confused look on her face. "I thought it was a good thing when we lock up the bad guy, why are you so upset?"

They step into the locker room with Malcolm shaking his head. "Drop it Lindsey."

He started pacing back and forth down the aisle, and Lindsey shook her head this time. "No, I won't drop it, you've been in this weird mood since we got the case. What didn't you tell me about it?"

He stopped and shook his head again before looking away from her, but Lindsey wasn't going to give up, something was bothering him, and she felt the urge to help if she could, so she moved so she was standing in front of him and continued in a soft tone. "Malcolm, please."

He looked at the young woman in front of him after her soft plea, who was now giving him a comforting look, and in that moment he wanted to tell her everything, so he sighed and nodded, but ending his speech with a hard tone. "Ok, fine. You know the victim, the bastard that we had to find justice for? Well, he was the drunk driver that killed my parents when I was 18 years old."

He had been paroled just last week, then died this morning by being in the wrong place at the wrong time when the killer robbed a convenience store.

Lindsey gasped as she placed her hand up to her mouth before speaking with sympathy as she watched him almost crumble. "Malcolm, I didn't..."

He cuts her off as he shook his head. "And a part of me wanted to the find the killer just so I could shake his hand, so what kind of man does that make me?"

Softly, she replied. "A man who wanted justice for his parents, and in some twisted way of fate, got it."

Malcolm couldn't help but smirk a little. "I guess I did, and I wasn't the one that pulled the trigger."

She shook her head and replied with confidence. "And you never would have, no matter how angry you still were at him."

He then raised an eyebrow at that. "How would you know?"

She smirked at the first thing she said, but was more serious about the second thing. "Because one, you would have already found a way to have done it, even before he was paroled, and two, you care too much about the team to walk away from them or put them in any kind of jeopardy/hot water."

"You seem to know me pretty well."

She smiled slightly as she looked down. "I heard how strongly you reacted after you found out what happened to my father (Warrick), and I don't believe you faked it."

He placed his hand on her shoulder, making her look into his eyes again as he whispered. "I didn't, and you're right, I care about them, all of them."

An intense moment later, Lindsey cleared her throat and stepped back. "Malcolm, I..."

As Malcolm's hand came down, and before he could speak, they both hear Sara's voice from the doorway, oblivious on what just happened a moment ago. "Malcolm, can I see you in my office for a minute?"

Malcolm turned and nodded his head. "Sure, boss."

Sara nodded before walking away, and once Malcolm looked at Lindsey again, she spoke again. "I'll start on the paperwork."

After Malcolm nodded, Lindsey walked past him so she could leave the room, and Malcolm just sighed and shook his head, hoping he didn't already make things awkward between them, knowing she was still healing from her heartbreak.

When he made it to Sara's office, and had closed the door, Sara spoke as she sat down in her chair behind her desk. "It had came to my attention that you knew the victim."

Knowing there was no point in lying, Malcolm nodded. "Yes, ma'am. And I know I should have said something and removed myself from the case, but I couldn't, I had to..."

Sara cuts him off with a knowing look. "See it through, and I get it, believe me, I'm the last person who will criticize you for doing that, but you realize there are reasons those rules are there."

He nodded in understanding before replying. "I know, and it won't happen again, I promise. Do what ever you have to do to punish me, put me on desk duty if you have to, I'll understand."

Sara chuckled while shaking her head. "No way I'm putting you on desk duty, you're too valuable for that." She then smirked. "How about a few decomps?"

Malcolm nodded with a small cringe, but willing to do the time. "You got it, boss."

After Sara nodded in return Malcolm turned to walk out of the office, but stopped when he got to the door and turned back around after Sara said his name, then she spoke in a more concerned tone. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Ok, I just know how it is when a 'ghost' from the past pops up, so if you ever need to talk about it, you know where to find me."

Malcolm nodded one more time with a small smile. "Thank you."

Sara nods one more time before Malcolm finally walks out of the office, and as the door clicked shut, she shook her head with a smile, her husband has been saying he's seen a lot of Warrick in the young man, which she could see that too, but she also saw herself in him as well. Heck, maybe he had a little bit of everybody on the original night shift team from Vegas.

* * *

Later that evening

Once the kids were tucked in their beds, sound asleep, Sara and Grissom headed for their room to get ready for bed themselves, and once Grissom was in his sweatpants and UCLA t-shirt, he sits up in bed and waits, and after she came out of the bathroom in her tank-top and sweatpants, he pats the spot in front of him, between his legs.

She smiles as she moved to that spot, and once she was settled, he placed his hands on her shoulders and starts massaging them, making her close her eyes and sigh in appreciation, then after he was done, she scoots further back so her back was against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist while she spoke. "Thank you babe, how did you know?"

He smiled slightly. "You just kind of had that stressed look on your face since you've been home. Did something happen at work?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Not really, it's just that Malcolm had a 'ghost' case and it kind of made me think of a few of mine."

Getting what she meant with Malcolm, he looked concerned. "Is he ok? Are you?"

She smiled with a nod as she ran her hand up and down his arm. "He's fine, he just got the closure he wanted, even if it happened in an unexpected way. And don't worry, I'm ok too, I'm just going to chalk it up to one of those weird days."

Still a little concerned, he sighed and said. "Ok, but if you..."

She cuts him off as she turns her head to look at him in the eyes. "Babe, I know. I've learned my lesson from before for not talking about it. I know I can talk to you, and I promise I will if I need too."

Not much he could do but trust her word, he nodded before asking. "And speaking of weird days, did you find out anything more about what our son said this morning?"  
She gave him a look that said 'how did you know I would ask?', making him chuckle before he replied with love in his eyes. "Because you're not only a CSI, but a mother who cares, and will ask questions until she's satisfied."

She chuckled a little with a nod before continuing with a sigh. "He's still saying it was some kid he didn't know that he heard at recess time, and I looked and there was no domestic cases reported that involved a kid from his school."

He sighed. "And you know they aren't always reported."

"I know that more than anybody, I just hate that my son heard something like that."

He leaned down and kissed her tank-top covered shoulder and replied softly. "I know, but unfortunately we can't shield him forever. He's now in school, he's going to hear things, and some not very pleasant."

As they moved so they were laying on their sides with her back still against his chest and his arms around her from behind with the blanket being pulled up further on them from her as she replied after a yawn. "Well, you can't blame me for wanting to try."

He sighed again before kissing her head and closing his eyes. "I know, me too, honey." After he yawned, he whispered. "Love you, sweet dreams."

"Love you too, babe, sleep tight."

Wrapped safety in his arms, while he was holding her to him, both Sara and Grissom feel asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked that little twist, a few more to come for sure, so be prepared. Thanks for reading, and please review. Also, those of you who celebrate Thanksgiving, have a good and safe one!


	3. New Years Eve

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: New Years Eve

December 31, 2015

Sara smiles at her team, who were all in the break room, and dismissed them. "Well done everybody, go home, get some rest, and I'll see you all at Catherine and Warrick's tonight."

Most of the time they switch houses where they do these big major holiday parties, and this year it was Catherine and Warrick's turn to host New Years.

They all nodded with smiles as they stood up from their seats, then once Sara, Carly, Harry and Luke, both of whom were talking about their dates they were bringing, were leaving the room, Warrick looked over at Lindsey. "I'll meet you outside, Lindsey."

Lindsey smiled at her stepfather. "Ok."

Warrick nodded in return before walking out of the room and headed for the director's office to see if Catherine was ready since they all road in together.

Malcolm and Lindsey were leaving the room together, when he spoke softly. "You know it almost seems like you're avoiding me."

After that first case they hadn't worked as a duo since, they may have worked in a team of three or four, but it hasn't been just them, so the only interaction they've had was really about the case they were on, and once the case was done, she was practically out of the door before he could say a word.

She shook her head as they headed into the locker room. "I'm not."

They stopped at their lockers, which were about four lockers apart, and he continued with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure, because it feels like it." When she didn't answer and was only getting her items out of her locker, Malcolm continued, almost a little hurt. "I thought we worked well together."

She looked over at him as she closed her locker door. "We did."

He then frowned. "Then talk to me, what's wrong?"

There was a pause while they looked into each other's eyes, then she shook her head and moved her hair behind her ear while clearing her throat. "I can't, I have to go, I have to help set up for the party." Then she turned and walked out of the room before Malcolm could say a word.

He sighed as he opened his locker while Harry and Luke came in the room after they had made a stop at their shared office, and Luke asked with a smile. "So man, who are you bringing to the New Year's party?"

He shook his head as he grabbed his jacket. "Uh, no one."

Luke comments with a shocked look. "Wow, the Mr. Lady's man is going dateless?"

Before Malcolm could speak, Harry spoke with a smirk. "But does that title even still go to him since he hasn't had a date in how long?"

When they first met or heard about him, there was no shortage of stories around the lab about his dates, but he hadn't been on a date in months.

Luke chuckled before Malcolm looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "And you're the one to talk."

Harry gets a bright smile on his face as he replied. "Actually, things have been looking up for me in the romance department."

"And who is this mystery woman?"

Harry looked around to make sure no one else was in the room with them before speaking. "You know Linda from DNA, well, let's just say things have been progressing really well."

Malcolm smiled as he asked again. "Really?" As Harry nodded with a bigger smile, Malcolm looks at Luke and asks. "And let me guess, Olivia still?"

Luke chuckled. "Like there would be any one else."

Although he had to admit that he did have a crush on Lindsey when he first met her, but when he found out there was no chance pretty quickly, he moved on, and even now that she's here with no Kyle, he's still happy with his choice.

Malcolm nodded with a smile as he pats them on the shoulders. "Well, good for you guys, just promise me you'll keep your personal issues out of the lab."

They nodded with a serious look, they knew that being involved with members of the 'team' wasn't a joking matter, and while the couples may not be in the proposal stages yet, they aren't exactly taking it lightly either, which they, including the women, were all on the same page with that.

Malcolm could see the truth in their eyes, and he removed his hands from their shoulders. "Alright, I'll see you guys later."

After they nodded again, Malcolm grabbed his backpack, closed his locker and walked out of the room, the other guys just looked at one another and shrugged before going to their lockers to get ready to leave too.

* * *

A few hours later

Grissom was buttoning up his dress shirt when his wife came into the room from the bathroom. "Hey Griss, can you zip me up?"

While dresses were still a last choice of clothing for her, she has been getting a little more comfortable in them through the years, especially when her husband gives her that certain look when she does. Although, to be honest, she can 100% say that he gives her that look in pretty much anything she wears.

She turned around when she was near him, and he grabs a hold of the zipper and pulls it, making Sara chuckle at the direction he was going. "I think you're going the wrong way, babe, up is where you need to go."

He leaned forward and kissed her neck before whispering against her skin. "Yeah, but down is when the fun can begin."

She closed her eyes as the feel of her husband's lips and words before she cleared her throat, getting them back on track. "Yeah, I get what you're saying, but we are about to have a house full of kids in about 10 minutes or less."

Since the party was across the street, everybody decided to bring the younger kids over here, where Stephanie Allen, who now goes to Stanford University, will be over here watching them since she was home for the holidays, at least until BJ, who had volunteered for the later 'shift', will relieve her of her duty later tonight.

He sighed a little, and kissed her neck one more time before pulling back and zipping up her dress. "What a shame."

Once it was zipped, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, taking in the sight in front of her, her man in a suit, making her voice a little shaky, but in a good way. "Yes it is, but there is always a rain-check."

With his eyes sparkling, he cupped her cheek and whispered. "Which I fully intend to cash in."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

As their lips were coming closer for a kiss, the doorbell rang, so they chuckled and just settled for a quick peck before walking out of the room after he got his jacket, getting their kids and taking them downstairs to greet the first set of kids.

Once all the kids where there, and Stephanie had arrived, Grissom spoke to her. "Thanks again Stephanie, I know your mom pretty much volunteered you to be here tonight."

The 19 year old smiled while waving it off. "It's ok, I pretty much already had my party with my friends, so there wasn't much going on with me tonight. I'm glad I could help, so have fun and don't worry."

After another nod and saying goodbye to the children, Sara and Grissom stepped out of the house, and with his hand on the small of her back, they headed across the street.

* * *

A few hours later, while in a house full of people, Lindsey decided to take a step outside on the deck, and Malcolm wanted to take that opportunity to see what's been going on with her, so he excused himself from the group of people he was with before heading towards the back door and slips out on the deck, and as he closed the door, she sighed. "I guess I should have known you would follow me out here."

As he got closer to her, he replied. "And I'm not trying to make you think I'm stalking you, I just want to clear the air here, to know what's wrong." He finished as he stopped next to her, but a good distance so she didn't feel unsafe. "And once I know, I'll never bother you ag..."

She cuts him off bluntly. "Nothing can happen between us, Malcolm."

He paused for a second at her bluntness, then he cleared his throat and asked. "Ok, and did I do or say anything that would suggest..."

She cuts him off again while looking into his caring eyes. "I've been through this before, I'm getting a sense that you like me."

He nodded before replying again. "Ok, cards on the table, no games, I like it." She smiled before he nodded again. "And, you're right, I like you. I like you a lot. I mean how can I not, look at you." Not meaning to be affected by his words, she couldn't help but smile shyly as she looked down, and he just smiled while continuing. "And I don't mean just on the outside, but the inside as well." Then he cleared his throat and finished. "But, I also know that you are still healing from breaking up with a man that you've been in a relationship for almost 10 years, and I would have to be, one, a jerk to try and pressure you into something you're clearly not ready for, and two, the most egotistic man for thinking it would actually work, which I think I can say with confidence that I am neither of those men."

She replied with a sincere smile. "I don't think so either."

He nodded before speaking. "So, the way I see it, if I have to choose between just being your co-worker, or being your co-worker and friend, I would prefer the second option."

"And you can really do that? Just put everything aside like that?"

"For you, I can." He took a breath and continued. "Let's put it this way, anything that happens will be because you wanted it to, it's all in your court and it will stay that way until you show me/tell me otherwise." There was another pause before he smiled and held out his hand. "So, is this where we can say this could be the start of a beautiful friendship?"

Before Lindsey could say or do anything, they heard cheering coming from inside of the house, so they turned around in time to see Ryan slip an engagement ring on Andrea's finger and they kiss before the guests started to move closer to congratulate them, making Malcolm smile. "And Andrea gets her happy ending, awesome."

Lindsey looks over at him and asked. "What's the deal with you two, anyways?"

He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. "Why, jealous?"

She chuckled while shaking her head. "Just curious."

Being a little more serious, he answered. "Long story short, she's like a sister I never had."

Lindsey nodded before speaking softly. "I really am sorry about your parents Malcolm, I bet they would be proud of you."

He smiled and replied, while trying not to get too emotional. "I would like to think so too." He then cleared his throat and finished. "Well, I'm gong to congratulate the newly engaged couple."

Before he got too far, Lindsey grabbed his wrist, making him turn around with a raised eyebrow, and she smiled while taking his hand in a handshake. "Yes, this is where we can say this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

He smiled as they shook hands, then after releasing one another, Malcolm finally went inside the house to congratulate his 'sister', while Lindsey watched the scene with a smile, happy everything was resolved, because outside of her family, extended ones included, Malcolm was the only other one she truly connected with from the moment she got here and she didn't want things to continue awkwardly.

* * *

As it got close to midnight, Luke spoke. "Ok, everyone the countdown has started...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy New year."

The couples kissed, and the friends hugged and did handshakes with smiles, and after Sara and Grissom pulled back from one another after sharing a soft kiss, they smiled as he cupped her cheek. "Happy New year, honey."

She placed her hand on his hand that was still on her cheek as she whispered. "Happy New year, babe. A New year comes with a new beginning, and I'm glad I get to share a new beginning with you...again."

He smiled with his eyes sparkling before they get into another loving hug.

Eventually they separated from the hug and chatted with their friends/family for a little big longer before they headed home, and when they did and had made it into the living room, they see BJ and Stephanie out on the deck laughing about something they were talking about, oblivious to everything around them, and Grissom spoke after clearing his throat. "I'm going to let them know they can leave now."

But Sara took his hand to stop him, not wanting him to interrupt, and said with a smile. "They'll figure it out."

He stopped and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Really? You see 'it' between them?"

Sara looked at the young 'couple' for a few moments before she shrugged her shoulder and continued. "Maybe, sometimes you just never know, but I would hate to interrupt them if there is something there."

He nodded with a smile. "Ok." Then as they were walking up the stairs, he smirked. "But when did we become matchmakers?"

She chuckled slightly before replying with a slight smirk. "I thought I did pretty well where Ryan and Andrea were concerned." Then she continued softly. "Even if it was unintentional."

He placed his hand on the small of her back before reassuring her. "You did a good thing Sara, you may have saved a life, or in her case, two, if you hadn't done what you thought of doing. It was clear he was becoming mentally unstable."

"True." When they stopped in the middle of the hallway, she continued with a smile while wrapping her arms around his neck. "And she did end up finding happiness again, well I guess I should say both her, and Ryan did."

"Very true sweetheart." They kissed softly before he whispered. "And you know what else? You helped me find happiness too."

She smirked. "Uh oo, you better be careful giving me all of these compliments, I might get a big head thinking I'm doing some things right."

"That's where your wrong dear, you do a lot of things right, and good, don't ever forget it."

"Well if I do, you're here to remind me."

With his eyes sparkling. "Always. I love you."

"I love you too."

After one more kiss, they started walking again, checking the three rooms to see if the kids where sleeping soundly before they headed towards their bedroom.

* * *

AN: Next chapter is one I'm sure you've all been waiting for, so don't miss out. Thanks for reading, and please review. More to come.


	4. A Valentine Surprise? Part 1

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the chapter I'm sure you've all been waiting for, is a third Grissom possible?

* * *

Chapter 4: A Valentine Surprise? Part 1

Feb 14, 2016

Grissom was woken up by the sudden shift of the mattress, like someone was moving quickly getting up and off it, then as he was coming into full conscious mode, he heard a sound from his wife that he hadn't heard in quite awhile, getting sick. So, he moved quicker than he probably had in years before rushing towards the bathroom doorway, then cringing a little as she got sick again.

When she was done, and from her knees, kneeling in front of the toilet, she looked up at her husband with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean to wake you up."

He waved it off as he walked into the bathroom, and after grabbing a small paper cup and filling it up with water, he walked over to her and asked while handing it to her. "I just hope you are ok."

She nodded as she lifted the cup up to her mouth and after a few rinses, spitting it into the toilet, she spoke. "I'm fine, it must have been something I ate."

He then gets a sudden idea, and asked with a hopeful look and raised eyebrow. "Or something else is going on?"

At first she was confused, then when she saw his hopeful look, her eyes went wide for a second and shook her head before looking down at the cup she still had in her hand. "It's not that."

He kneeled down, his knees protesting, but at the moment he could careless about that as he asked softly. "Do you know for sure?"

She shook her head again. "No, but I don't want to get your hopes up just for them to be dashed again." She then looked at him with tears. "It's been seven months Griss. I don't know if I can keep doing this."

As much as she wanted a third child with Grissom, every time the test says negative, it has been hitting her a little harder each time, but she's been keeping it to herself because she didn't want to disappoint him, until this moment when it came up to the surface, she just can't hold it in anymore.

Grissom looked at her with concern, seeing a lot different emotions on her face, then he asked softly. "This has been hitting you harder than you let on, hasn't it?"

She sniffled with a nod as she looked down again. "I just didn't want to be a disappoint..."

He cuts her off with a shocked look on his face while lifting her chin back up so he could look into her eyes. "Hey honey, you could never be a disappointment to me." He smiled with tears in eyes as he continued with very strong emotions. "You gave me two amazing children, and that's more than we could have ever dreamed of, right?" She nodded with a smile as tears remained in her eyes before he continued after cupping her cheek and wiping them away with his thumb. "But you know what, even if it had ended up with just us navigating this crazy life together, I never would have considered our life together a disappointment, because I had you, alright? You are what I always wanted, and everything else we were blessed with through the years is icing on the cake." Seeing the truth and love in his eye, she nodded again, and after a few sniffles while he was wiping her tears away, he asked. "So, how many pregnancy tests do you have left?"

She sniffled one more time before wiping her tears off her other cheek. "One more."

"Ok, can I ask one more favor from you?"

Knowing what he was going to ask, she nodded. "I'll take the test to be sure."

"Thank you." As they stood up, he cupped her cheek again and wiped the remaining tears off her cheek. "And if the test is negative, we are done trying, this is it."

Softly, she asked. "Are you sure, Griss?"

He nodded with a smile. "I am." He brings her in a hug and whispered while running his hand up and down her back. "I don't want you to continue month after month feeling the added stress and/or pressure of thinking you have to get pregnant again in order to make me happy. It's not how I want you to feel, this is suppose to be a joyous time, right?" She nodded with a smile as he continued while pulling back before cupping her cheek one more time. "No matter what the test says, I love you with all my heart, and that will never change."

"I love you with all my heart too."

He smiled again as he removed his hand. "Ok, so one more time?"

She took a breath and nodded. "One more time."

He was going in for a kiss on the lips, but she pulled back and whispered. "Maybe I should brush my teeth first."

He stopped and nodded with a chuckle. "You're probably right."

When he lean towards her again, he kissed her forehead, even holding it there for a few minutes, as she closed her eyes, both hoping this test didn't fail them this time.

After he pulled back, he spoke. "I'll be out there waiting." She nodded before he turned and walked out of the room, and as the door clicked shut, she took a breath as she headed towards the bathroom sink, while only thinking happy thoughts.

* * *

Moments after 'taking' the test, she walked out of the bathroom and headed for the side of the bed, where Grissom was sitting, and after sitting down next to him, he slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it before she squeezed it back and they waited silently, but they would be lying if they didn't say they were nervous as well, because while they were serious about this being one last time, they weren't ready to give up the last bit of hope they had left.

When it was time to check the results, they stood up and headed for the bathroom hand in hand, and when they got to the counter, but before they looked down at the test, he looked back at her and asked. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

He nodded in return, squeezing her hand with a loving look. "Remember, no matter what."

She smiled with anther nod. "No matter what."

He turned his attention to the counter again, now looking at the pregnancy test, and a moment later, once they saw the results, they wrapped their arms around one another while sighing in relief before they started chuckling with tears in their eyes.

After they pulled back, he cupped her cheek with a smile and sparkling eyes. "Ok, we got through the first hurdle, next is we get confirmation from a doctor."

"I know, you think Kelly is volunteering at the clinic today?"

When Kelly wasn't working at the hospital, she liked to spend a couple days a week at the clinic.

Grissom paused for a second to think about it, then he nodded. "I think so, unless her schedule changed at the hospital."

"Then I'll call to make an appointment."

She then turned around and was going to leave the bathroom, but Grissom took her hand and said. "Uh honey, we still got plenty of time before the clinic is open, heck before she even wakes up."

She looked at the clock they had in the bathroom and chuckled as she saw it was only 15 minutes past midnight. "You're probably right." Then she sighed. "And now I guess we are going to be dealing with a long night, which will feel like the longest of my life."

As they walked back into the bedroom, he nodded in agreement, feeling the same way.

* * *

While they did get some rest, it wasn't that deep, and when it hit about 15 past six, Sara was out of bed with her phone and headed for the bathroom to make her call to Kelly.

By the time she walked back into the bedroom, Grissom was just opening his eyes with a yawn, and she spoke while heading to the dresser. "She is working at the clinic today, and has time to fit me in her schedule if I can get there first thing."

Grissom nodded before speaking as he started to move the covers off of him. "OK, I'm coming with..."

She cuts him off as she turns to look at him. "You can't go Griss." He was about to open his mouth again when she continued while walking towards him. "Listen, you and I both know that if we wake up those kids before they are ready to get up, we are going to have two very grouchy children all day."

Before she continued, he couldn't help but smirk. "I wonder who they got that from."

She shook her head with pursed lips. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." He chuckled slightly before she finished with a more serious tone. "And we don't want anybody else in on this right now, right?"

Grissom nodded with a small sigh, knowing she was right about everything and he had to stay here. "Right."

She then gave him a reassuring smile as she cupped his cheek, knowing he really did want to be there for her. "It's just taking the test part you'll miss. I promise when we get to hear the results, I'll make sure you'll be right by my side, alright?"

He took her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss as he nodded again. "Alright."

She leaned down and they shared a soft kiss before she spoke after they pulled apart. "I love you. I'll be back for breakfast."

"I love you too."

After one more kiss, she headed for the bathroom with a change of clothes so she could take a shower and get ready for her day while Grissom laid his head back down on his pillows, both with tentative smiles on their faces, a small bit of hope was sparking back into their hearts.

* * *

By the time Sara had made it back home, Grissom was up and in the kitchen cooking breakfast, so the first thing she smelt was pancakes and eggs when she walked into the house, then after putting her shoulder bag on the hanger, she headed for the kitchen, and once she stepped in the doorway, she spoke with a smile. "Hey Griss, did you happen to remember what day it is?"

Instead of answering her with words, he walked up to her with one of the plates filled with pancakes, and when he was close enough, he showed her that the pancakes were heart shaped and he spelt with syrup 'Be Mine?'

She smiled with tears in her eyes before cupping his cheek. "Always."

He smiled in return before they shared a kiss and hug.

If there was honestly one special occasion they didn't mind skipping as a couple, it was actually Valentines day. Sure, they might think do to something romantic here or there, especially before they had the kids, and stuff like this sweet moment, but really they could treat it like any other day and they would be perfectly fine. In fact, they had actually forgotten what day it was until one, Sara had to write the date on one of her forms at the clinic, and two, Grissom looked on the calendar to make sure nothing was scheduled for the kids today. Plus, to them it seemed Valentines day was one of their busiest nights when they worked the night shift, so it pretty much took the romance right out of it for them.

But of course they didn't/wouldn't knock it for the other couples in the group/team if it's something they like to celebrate, they even volunteered to baby/kid sit if they needed them to, it just didn't really matter how they spent the day/night, just as long as they were together.

Once they pulled back from their hug, she spoke after clearing her throat before he could ask. "Kelly said she'll put a rush on it, but still will be hours before we find out."  
Grissom nodded in understanding before she spoke again. "The kids not up yet?"

He smiled before replying as he walked towards the kitchen table to set the plate down. "I'm sure any minute now."  
And right as he said that they hear Max's morning 'hello' bark before the slamming of the bathroom door, which was more being in hurry than anything else from William, making the parents chuckle right before they hear Isabella crying, 'wanting out' then Grissom smirked. "See, right on cue."

Sara just smiled as she turned to head for the stairs to get the kids downstairs for breakfast, just another day in the Grissom household. She then placed her hand on her stomach with a smile, although this day could end up being pretty special, and she could have cared less on what the date was.

* * *

Hours later

Lunch break was coming to a close and the team, plus Sara and Catherine, were in the break room, and everybody was talking about what they were doing tonight.

Carly had dinner plans with Brett as well as Catherine and Warrick, while the rest of the team from Malcolm down to even Courtney, BJ, and Martin where all going to hang out as one big group.

Of course Sara was only half listening to their conversations since her focus was mostly on her phone, willing it to ring, which to be honest she's been doing that since she walked into the lab, so when her phone did finally ring and it was the call she's been waiting for all morning, she did a little intake of breath as she picked up her phone then she looked at Carly, who she was working a case with, and spoke after clearing her throat. "Hey Carly, can you cover me for about 30 minutes?"

The conversations started to die down as Carly nodded with a surprising/confused look on her face. "Ok, sure, no problem."

Sara nodded with a smile and thanked her as she stood up from her chair before leaving the room without another word, leaving behind her team members with looks of confusion on their faces while wondering what was going on with her, all noticing through out the morning she had been more distracted than she's ever been before.

* * *

30 minutes later

When Sara made it back to the lab, she headed for the garage to look over the victim's car, and as she stepped in the room she spoke to Carly, who was looking in the back seat. "Thank you."

Carly moved to get out of the car and nodded with a smile. "No problem." Then she smirked as she continued. "So, what was it, a booty call?" Sara looked at her partner with a raised eyebrow, making Carly chuckle as she continued. "I remember this one time when Brett and..."

Sara cuts her off with a smirk as she moved over towards the trunk with a flash light in her hand. "Please, with all do respect, don't finish that sentence."

Carly chuckled again as she moved to stand to the side of the trunk to look at Sara. "I'm just saying it happens from time to time." Sara just nodded as she continued on with her task, before Carly continued to guess what the call was about. "Ok, if it wasn't that, and I know there isn't another man in the world that would catch the eye of Sara Sidle, I'll rule out an affair." After a moment's pause while she thought about it she said. "Then what if the call was a medical thing." When Carly saw Sara stop her task for a second, Carly gets a little more serious. "Are Grissom and the kids..."

Sara cuts her off again while giving her a reassuring look. "Grissom and the kids are fine, I promise."

Seeing the truth in Sara's eyes, she nodded, then really studying her, seeing something else in her eyes before Sara went back to her task, Carly mentally gasped a few moments later after she thought about how the other woman had been acting all morning, and that she technically didn't deny the call was a medical thing, which left one person the call could have been for, and she only wanted to think positive about it, so she almost shouted. "It's you, isn't it? You're pregnant!"

Sara lifted her head up and looked around the car to make sure no one else was in the room before looking at Carly. "Shush, I don't want the whole lab to know."

Carly then started to smile. "So, it is true?"

Even though Sara and Grissom both said they didn't want anybody to know this early, it would be nice to have some one at the lab that she trusted and that would have her back. Plus, she didn't want to straight out lie to her, so she nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

Carly clapped her hands before bringing the other woman in a hug. "Congratulations."

Sara chuckled with a nod. "Thank you."

As they were pulling back, she asked. "And this is a good thing?"

Sara nodded with another smile. "Very much so."

Carly smiled. "And I take it there is a very proud papa out there?"

Sara chuckled again. "Absolutely, you should have seen his face when we heard the news."

Carly chuckled again with another nod. "Alright, all good to hear, and don't worry I won't say anything until you're ready. Just know I'm really happy for you and your family."

After Sara nodded again with an appreciative smile, Carly went back to work, and after a deep sigh of relief/content/happiness she also went back to work, but she couldn't help but think back to 30 minutes ago, seeing the look on her husband's face when they found they were pregnant with their third child.

_Flashback_

_30 minutes ago_

_After letting the call go to voice mail, she hit speed dial number one and placed it up to her ear as she walked out of the CSI building, and headed for her vehicle._

_When she heard her husband's greeting, Sara smiled. "Meet me at the park, we have some news to hear...Ok, Love you too."_

_Once she hung up, she got into her vehicle, took a breath before she started driving, her smile getting a little wider, not able to hide the excitement anymore because deep down she knew all that the test will confirm was what they already know, there will be another little Grissom running around the house in no time._

* * *

_When she made it to the park, Grissom was already there with the kids and Max, and while William was swinging with Max keeping a watchful eye on him, Isabella was playing with her toys on the blanket her father placed down on the grass._

_ Sara kissed the top of her daughter's head before standing up straight so she was standing next to Grissom, and after Sara got her voice mail and hit the button so they could hear Kelly's voice. "Hi Sara, this is Dr. Holden-Smith, and after looking at the test results, I am proud to announce you are pregnant..."_

_The rest of the voice mail wasn't listened to at the moment because Sara and Grissom were laughing with tears of joy as they held on to one another, then as they pulled back and Sara could see the proud/emotional face of Grissom, he whispered. "I am the happiest man in the world right now."_

_Sara nodded with tears in her eyes. "Me too, babe." They chuckled as she shook her head. "You know what I mea..."_

_He cuts her off with a surprise kiss, not caring who saw at the moment, and she wasn't rejecting a single moment of it, so she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_When they pulled back slowly, their faces were beaming as he whispered one more thing. "I love you."_

_She cupped his cheek while replying in return. "I love you too."_

_Their moment was interrupted when they heard William's voice. "Mommy, come push me, please."_

_Sara looked at her husband a few more seconds before walking towards her son, happy to push her little man a few times before she had to go back to work._

_Today became an even more beautiful day than it had been this morning._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. More to come. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	5. A Valentine Surprise? Part 2

AN: Warning: Questionable word. Thanks for the review, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Valentine Surprise? Part 2

At the end of shift, and after Sara dismissed the team, they started to slowly leave the room, but before Warrick did, he asked with a smile. "Is it still ok for Catherine and I to send the kids over later?"

With them going out for Valentines day, and wanting Lindsey to have her own time, the Browns had asked about a week ago if it was alright for the Grissoms to watch the kids, and of course they didn't hesitate to accept.

Sara nodded with a smile. "Of course, you said about 6:30?"

Once it was confirmed with a head nod, Warrick left the room, leaving Sara and Carly, and before the older of the two left, she smiled at Sara and said with a smirk. "And are you sure you don't want me and Brett to call some else to watch Andrew tonight?"

Sara chuckled while shaking her head. "No, you can bring him over too. Besides, who would you call that didn't already have plans for the night?"

With her daughter and the boys also going out for the evening, while her brother was having a quiet night with Andrea and Elizabeth, they didn't have anybody else to ask on short notice, so she did have a point.

"True. Thanks again."

"No problem. I'll see you later."

After a nod, Carly left the room, and Sara left the room not long after and headed for her office to pack up and leave for the evening so she could go home and spend time with her family before their house will be filled with even more kids.

* * *

About Five hours later

After the younger CSI group, plus Courtney, BJ, and Martin decided on a club that allowed under 21 year olds, since Courtney, who was the youngest of the group, didn't turn 21 for 8 more days, they were enjoying themselves, letting time slip away, and as Malcolm was smiling while he watched the girls dancing on the dance floor, Luke and Harry was having a discussion about the most nerdiest thing ever, making Malcolm shake his head with a chuckle before he shouted. "Hey guys, you realize you have beautiful girlfriends that may want you out on the dance floor rather than you two talking about what ever it is you are talking about?"

Both Luke and Harry looked at their girlfriends, who was waving them over, before they looked at one another and Luke said with a smirk. "He does have a point."

Harry nodded with a smile before they rushed out of their seats and headed towards the girls, and just as he was about to get up to join the fun, he feels his phone vibrate in his pants pocket, so he pulls it out and read the message he got from Ryan. _'Andrea's water broke, going to the hospital!'_

He gasped while his eyes went wide, and as he was pulling the phone down, Lindsey, who was with Courtney, asked in concern. "What's wrong, Malcolm?"

He replied while standing up. "Andrea's water broke, I have to get to the hospital."

Lindsey looked wide eyed as Courtney gasped and asked. "I'm going too, if I can?"

He nodded with a smile. "Of course."

Courtney went to get her coat while Malcolm looked at Lindsey, and she asked. "You want me to come?"

He shook his head with another smile. "It's ok, continue to have fun here, I'll call you later."

"Ok."

When Courtney was standing next to him, he asked. "Should we get your brothers?"

Courtney looked over and saw BJ and Martin talking to some girls at the counter, and she shook her head with a smile. "Nah, it will probably be a lot of waiting anyways, let them have their fun."

After he nodded, Courtney started to walk, and after another smile towards Lindsey, he started following Courtney, but was stopped when Lindsey took a hold of his hand, so he turned around, but before he could ask, she moved forward and kissed him on the cheek while whispering. "Congratulations, Uncle Malcolm."

She pulls back to see a shocked Malcolm looking at her now, then he cleared his throat and nodded with one more smile before slipping his hand out of hers and following Courtney again.

Once they made it to his silver, four door blazer, he helped her in before getting in the driver's side, and once he did, he started driving, then after a few moments of silence, Courtney cleared her throat and asked. "Is it worth it?"

"What?"

"Waiting for something that you don't know if it will ever happen?"

She wasn't asking in a catty or mean way, she was actually genuine, and Malcolm could hear it, plus he knew what she was talking about, so he nodded. "In my opinion, I think if feelings are that strong, it is definitely worth it. Now, I'm not saying its love right now, but I have to at least see where this goes, because I don't want this to be something in my life that I'll look back at and always wonder..."

Courtney cuts him of with a smile. "'What if?'"

He nodded with a smile in return. "Yeah, exactly."

Courtney looks down at her hands and continued. "Lindsey's pretty lucky then, because I know a lot of guys wouldn't be waiting, they would have already moved on by now."

Malcolm stops at the stop sign before looking at her, speaking softly. "We'll, I'm not like most guys."

Courtney lifted her head up and turned to look at him while giving him another smile. "I'm beginning to see that."

It's funny to her that she's been in this city and around her parent's CSI team members for three years now, and it was just these last few months that she was really getting to know them, outside of Warrick and Sara since she knew them a little better anyways, especially Malcolm.

There was a long moment when their eyes were connected, then he cleared his throat and looked towards the street while she looked out her window before he spoke after started driving again. "So, what about you?"

She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow now. "What about me?"

"Is there is 'what if' guy out there for you?"

She sighed as she replied. "It would be really hard to have a 'what if' guy out there if there was barely a guy to begin with."

A little surprised that, he voiced that. "Really?"

"You sound surprise on that?"

"Well, yeah, I mean look at you." Courtney shyly smiled as she looked down while he continued, feeling himself get red before he continued after clearing his throat. "I mean, well, you know..."

Courtney cuts him off with a nod. "I know, and thanks." She then took a breath before she continued. "I mean I'm not saying I never went on dates in high school, or even since I've been here, but I guess I'm part of the clichéd student body group where I think more about school than I do boys." She paused for a moment then finished. "Especially, after when both of my parents ended up living here. I had to make sure I got good enough grades to go to college here."

Not that she didn't love living with Robin and the boys, but she would be lying if she didn't say she didn't want to be near her parents after high school, and knowing now that they are together and she had a baby brother, was still a dream come true.

Malcolm nodded in understanding before he asked. "So, how was it growing up, knowing you were with your aunt and not your mom the whole time? If you don't mind me asking?"

She was a little surprised by the question, but answered it. "I guess when I was younger it was a little confusing for me, but as I was growing up they were very honest with me on why things were the way they were, and while things weren't picture perfect, I was ok for the most part." She then gets a little brighter smile on her face. "Plus, it wasn't like my mom was completely out of my life, she's been there for every Birthday and Christmas, and she always kept in contact the days she wasn't there."

Malcolm stopped the vehicle in the parking lot of the hospital and spoke after clearing his throat. "I'm really happy that things worked out with you and your parents."

He really meant what he said, but he couldn't help but think about the loss of his, and Courtney, who heard the somewhat sad tone, asked with concern. "Are you ok?"

Malcolm waved it off with a smile. "Of course."

Not sure if she really believed him, but nodded. "Ok, but if you do ever need to talk about something, just know that I'm around."

He paused for a second before he smirked. "And you have been around this whole time, haven't you?"

Like what she thought earlier about just now getting to know him, he found it a little funny too it has taken him this long to have a real conversation with her.

She chuckled with a nod as they got out of the vehicle. "Yep, I guess I have."

After shutting their doors they walked towards the hospital building.

* * *

Once they made on the correct floor, they walked out of the elevator and immediately saw Carly sitting down in one the of the chairs, watching Elizabeth as she played with the toys.

"Mom."

Carly looked up to see her daughter walking her way with Malcolm, which she wasn't surprised that he would be here since it was Andrea's child, but she was a little shocked to see her daughter with him, so she asked as she stood up with a smile. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Courtney smiled as she shared a hug with her mother. "The same reason you are." They pulled back and she continued to explain. "That little girl may not be biologically related to the Hughes/Bolden family, but she might as well be as much as Uncle Ryan loves her, so I just wanted her to know that she also has a cousin who loves her very much."

Carly's eyes started to fill up with tears at her daughter's words because she was right.  
She knew how much Ryan loved that little girl from the moment his eyes lit up when he first told her that Andrea was having a daughter. He was practically there from the beginning, and he was there for every important doctor's appointment without Andrea even suggesting/hinting he go, so as far as Carly was concerned, that little girl was her niece, biologically related or not.

After mother and daughter shared one more hug, Carly smiled at Malcolm as she brought him in a hug. "I guess congratulations are in order for you too, Uncle Malcolm."

Malcolm chuckled with a nod as he hugged the older woman/co-worker. "Yes ma'am, I guess you're right."

As they were pulling back, Elizabeth came running up to them. "Malcolm!"

With Andrea now involved with Ryan, Malcolm had been spending a lot of time at his place, so he saw a lot of Elizabeth, and she really liked him.

Malcolm's eyes lit up as he picked up the little girl. "Hey, Lizzie."

While they were in the hug, Courtney acted like she was offended that her cousin went to him and not her, so she smirked. "Uh hello? What am I, chopped liver here?"

Elizabeth giggled and said. "Noooo, you're cousin Courtney."

They chuckled as Courtney smiled. "And, do I get a 'hello'?"

While still in Malcolm's arms, the little girl moved towards her so she could share a hug with Courtney, and after a kiss on the head, she asked Elizabeth as she straightened up in Malcolm's arms. "So, are you excited about the baby?"

Elizabeth nodded with a smile. "Yep, daddy says I gets to be a big sister."

They all smiled warmly as Courtney ran a hand up and down her back. "And I bet you'll be the best big sister ever."

Elizabeth nodded again before looking at Malcolm. "Come play with me, please?"

Malcolm chuckled with a nod. "You got it."

As they walked towards the table, Courtney and Carly sat down in the chairs before she explained why BJ and Martin weren't with them, which Carly understood, then as they got silent, Carly could tell her daughter's attention went to Elizabeth and Malcolm, which she didn't know who her attention was more at, but she had a pretty good idea.

* * *

Eventually Courtney ended up next to Malcolm and Elizabeth, and not long after that Brett arrived at the hospital with Andrew. She smiled at them, and while she took her son out of his car seat, Brett, who looked over towards Malcolm and Courtney as they were laughing and talking, spoke as he sat down. "When did this happen?"

Carly shook her head with a smile as she looked down at her baby boy in her arms. "Well, they have been hanging out a little more lately."

As he continued to watch his daughter, he could see, just like his wife, a glimpse of something in their daughter's eyes, and he asked after clearing his throat. "You think we have something to worry about?"

Carly looks up from her son to look at her husband. "Even if we did, this is her journey to take. The best we can do is be there for her when she's ready to talk."

Brett nodded but sighed. "I just don't want her to get heartbroken like her..."

He trails off and looks down at their son, and she smiled as she slipped her hand on top of his, knowing what he was talking about. "It all worked out in the end for us, let's just hope it does for her too." They looked at them one more time before they turned to one another, and Carly smiled again. "But something tells me, either way, she'll be just fine landing on her feet."

He cupped her cheek and ran her thumb up and down her cheek as he spoke with emotion. "Just like her mother, whom I love with all my heart."

With emotion, she responded. "I love you too, and thank you. I know tonight didn't go exactly how you had..."

He cuts her off. "He's your brother, plus it is Andrea. We are exactly where we need to be tonight. Besides, as long as I am with you, I don't care what we do."

They leaned toward one another and kissed softly.

* * *

Later that night

While Cassandra and Rick were sitting on floor, using the coffee table to color in the coloring books, Grissom was sitting on the couch with Isabella in his arms as she tried to fight off sleep since she wanted to stay up with everybody else, as he watched his son play chess against Eli.

Ever since they found out that William liked playing the board game, they made more of an effort to play it, and while Grissom had upped his game and have won since, it hadn't been by much, and his son have taken the losses gracefully, but vowed to become better each time, which Grissom could see it every time.

With a smile on Sara's face, she walked into the living room from the kitchen with the phone up to her ear. "Congratulations again, Aunt Carly!"

Carly chuckled. "Thank you."

She sits down next to her husband. "Tell them to let us know when we can come and visit them at their home."

"You got it, and thank you again for watching Andrew."

"It was no problem. I'm sorry about your interrupted evening though."

"It's ok, it was worth it, and we can always celebrate another time."

"True, and if you need us to watch him again when you do, let us know."

"You got it, see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye, and goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sara."

After ending the call, she placed her phone on the end table before looking at her husband with a smile. "Emily  
Hughes-Spears is officially here, and her godparents are Courtney and Malcolm."

Grissom chuckled as he ran his hand up and down his daughter's back. "No surprises there."

She chuckled in return, shaking her head before she moved forward and kissed her daughter's temple before whispering. "Sweetie, you want to go to bed?"

Sleepily, she shouted while grabbing a hold of her father's shirt. "NO!"

Husband and wife looked at one another, knowing it won't be much longer before she'll be out like a light, so she nodded and replied. "Ok, sweetie."

She kissed her head again and got more comfortable on the couch as she watched her family, extended included as she placed her hand on her stomach, before Grissom moved his free hand and placed it over hers as they share a beaming and loving smile, feeling more perfect than ever before.

Their moment was interrupted a few minutes later when there was a knock on the front door, so after squeezing his hand, he removed it before she got up and headed for the door, and once she saw who it was, she opened the door and smiled at Catherine and Warrick before asking. "So, did you hear?"

The couple walked in the house as Catherine asked. "Hear what? What did we miss?"

Before she could speak, Rick shouted as he ran up to his parents. "Daddy! Mommy!"

Warrick picked up his son and kissed cheek. "Hey buddy, did you have fun?"

Rick smiled with a nod. "Yep, I colored a picture for the new baby."

They both looked at Sara with raised eyebrows, and she nodded with a smile. "Yes, Andrea had her daughter. I take it your phones are on silent and you haven't checked them yet?" As they smiled shyly, Sara chuckled. "It's ok, if it was an emergency we would have found a way to reach you."

Warrick then smirked after placing his youngest son back on the floor so he could go back to his coloring. "I bet you would."

After the grown-ups started chuckling, Catherine looked at her watch before looking at her kids. "Are you guys ready? It's almost time get ready for bed, school tomorrow."

Eli spoke before his siblings. "Please mom, just a little bit longer?"

Warmness filled Catherine's heart as she heard Eli call her mom. He just recently started calling her that, which every time it felt like the first, and she would never get tired of it, but at the moment it also made her guard go down a little more and it was hard to say no, so she spoke with a smile. "Ok, you got 10 minutes."

He thanked her before going back to the game, and as Warrick walked over towards the chess table, Sara was smirking at Catherine for giving in so easily, and she shook her head while whispering. "Shut-up, I know you do it too."

Sara chuckled while Grissom stood up from the couch with a now sleeping Isabella in his arms, thankful that she was a hard sleeper so moving her wasn't so hard, so after Sara kissed her daughter's temple and whispered her love towards her, Grissom headed upstairs so he could tuck their daughter in her bed.

* * *

When Grissom had made it back downstairs, he watched/heard his son say 'checkmate', making him smile before he said. "Now what do you say, son?"

William looked at Eli, who looked shocked that he lost, smiled and held out his hand. "Good game, Eli."

Warrick cleared his throat, getting his son's attention, and Eli shook his head before he smiled at the younger boy and took his hand. "Yeah, good game, William." As they release hands, Eli asked, still in shock. "But how did he..."

He trials off, making the grown-ups chuckle before Warrick placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Well buddy, it just so happens his father is a chess champion, and I'm sure he taught him everything he knew."

Before Grissom could speak, Eli turned in his chair to look at the older man and asked. "Really?"

Grissom shyly smiled as he replied. "Well, for one, William actually pretty much taught himself, and two, I was in a few small tournaments, so I guess technically you can say yes I am."

He hasn't crossed winning an international chess tournament off his list yet, but there have been some local ones he's entered and have won.

Eli was still impressed as he asked. "Wow, can you teach me Uncle Gil?"

This was the first time, outside of Lindsey and Cassandra, he heard that, which made his heart swell with pride as he looked at Warrick, knowing Warrick wasn't that bad of a chess player himself, but the younger man just nodded with a smile, so Grissom looked at the little boy and nodded. "If you want, I would be glad to."

Eli nodded with a smile. "Awesome."

Once the chess pieces were back in place, and all the toys were put away, the Brown family said goodbye before leaving the Grissom residence, and once the door clicked shut, William headed upstairs and Sara followed while Grissom locked up the rest of the house and set the alarm. He also headed for the fridge in the kitchen to get a non-alcoholic drink so they could make a toast.

After making sure their son was in bed, Grissom walked into the master bedroom just as Sara, who was in a tank top and sweatpants, walked out of the bathroom, then she smiled as she saw what he had in his hand. "What's this about?"

He shrugged with a smile before he placed the glasses on the dresser, and after pouring the liquid inside them, he handed one glass to her. "Just because we don't normally celebrate Valentines day, doesn't mean we can't celebrate for another reason."

Sara started to smile and nod, but then a second later, she placed the glass on the dresser and ran towards the bathroom, getting sick. He cringed before he followed her to the bathroom, then she looked up at him and smirked a little. "I guess we won't be doing much celebrating tonight." He gave her a warm look as he headed towards the sink and grabbed a paper cup before walking to her, and after handing her the cup, he sits down so his back was against the Jacuzzi tub, and once Sara was done washing out her mouth, she moved next to him and spoke after a sigh. "If there is one thing I didn't miss about being pregnant, it was being sick." She then smirked. "It just figures, my morning sickness is at nig..." She trailed off when she noticed he had a guilty/concerned look on his face, knowing he was partly to blame for it, so she smiled as she cupped his cheek. "Babe, at the end of all of this, it's well worth it."

He started to smile a little as he asked. "Yeah?"

She chuckled, and after placing the cup on the floor, she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Hell yeah, we have another little baby in here." She ran her thumb up and down his cheek as she whispered. "Another little Grissom, and I couldn't be happier."

"Me neither."

They smiled at one another for several minutes before she cleared her throat and said. "There is something I should tell you though, Carly knows. Now, I didn't tell her, she figured it out, but I..."

Grissom cuts her off. "It's ok, I kind of like that one of them knows this early, least you'll have someone watching your back."

She smirked again. "Like a hawk."

He chuckled then replied as he ran his thumb up and down her stomach. "Anything that will keep you two safe, I'm all for it."

She sighed in content as she laid her head against his shoulder while slipping her fingers through his that was on her stomach. "Me too."

Today couldn't have gone any better, there was a newborn in the extended part of the family, and soon there will be another little Grissom, which they couldn't wait to meet their new addition that already captured their hearts.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Deserve to be happy

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Deserve to be happy

March 4, 2016

In the living room in the Grissom residence, Grissom was reading, Isabella and William were playing with their toys on the floor, and Sara was sitting on the couch next to her husband, looking over a grocery list she made for William's 6th Birthday party tomorrow, even though his actually day of birth was three days away. But now that William is in school, and his guest list involved students from his school, she felt it would be easier for them, and other parents, to celebrate it on the weekend, and on his actual birthday they could have just a family thing.

Once Sara was satisfied with her grocery list, she looked over William's friend list on who he wanted to invite over, which the deal was he could invite six.

Two of them were no-doubters since they were part of the family anyways, Rick & Elizabeth, then there were two who were friends with all of three of them that were in Rick and Elizabeth's class, and one that was slightly older who was in William's advanced class. But that left one spot open, and Sara was kind of surprised on who wasn't on his list, Isabella Adams, so she asked. "Hey baby, you forgot to add one more person. I thought you would want Bella to come?"

Not to get mixed up between their daughter and William's friend, they all agreed to say 'Bella' when they are speaking about his friend.

William, who stopped what he was doing, nodded with a smile on his face. "I did." Then before she could ask, he got a little sad as he sighed. "But she said she couldn't come."

Sara frowned a little as she asked. "Did she ask her parents?"

William shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." Then went back to playing.

It was clear that he wanted her to come, since one, he didn't add another student in the open slot, and two, by the look on his face when she asked about it, so being a mother who will do anything, that's in her power and to an extent that is, to make her little boy happy, Sara said with a smile. "I'll tell you what. After I get done with the grocery shopping tomorrow, I'll swing by her parents place and see if she can come."

William's face lit up as he stood up from the floor with excitement. "Really, mommy?"

Sara couldn't help but chuckle at her son's excitement with a nod. "I can't promise she'll get to come, but I'll try my hardest to get her here."

William nodded in understanding as he rushed to his mom to give her a hug. "Thank you, mommy."

She wrapped her son in her arms and kissed his forehead. "You're welcome, baby."

Once they pulled back, she continued. "Now, why don't you get ready for bed, and we can take turns reading tonight."

William nodded with another smile. "Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

After he hugged and kissed his father goodnight, he rushed to the stairs before walking up them carefully, Max following him instantly.

When he was out of the room, and making sure their daughter was good, Sara and Grissom looked at one another, and he said softly. "You know, that isn't the first time she's said she 'couldn't come'."

It wasn't like they went to William's school everyday and invited him and some of the other kids to go get ice cream, but there have been a few occasions where that did happen, and almost every time they've noticed Bella claiming that she had to go right home.

"I've noticed that too."

"What do you make of it?"

"I don't want to assu..."

Grissom cuts her off as he placed his hand on hers. "What does your gut tell you?"

She sighed. "Something not good."

And honestly it felt too much like her own childhood, making her shiver slightly, which Grissom caught, so he moved a little closer to her and asked in concern. "Honey?"

She cleared her throat and gave him one of this half smiles she does as she replied. "I'm ok. I uh, I'm going to get our son to sleep, you got Isabella?"

He nodded with a smile, but still had a concerned look on his face as she stood up from the couch, then after giving her daughter a kiss goodnight, she headed for the stairs, but before she reached them, Grissom spoke, knowing his wife pretty well. "Whatever your thinking of doing, just be careful."

She nodded with a smile. "I will."

Grissom just nodded in return before Sara continued her way to the stairs and up them, and once she was on the second floor, she headed down the hall, stopping at her son's opened door and seeing him at his bookshelf while deciding what he wanted to read with his mom tonight. "I'll be in there in a minute, baby."

Still with his back towards her, William nodded. "Ok, mommy."

Sara then went to and in the master bedroom, placed her lists on the dresser before walking towards her side of the bed, sitting down on it, she opened the bottom drawer of her nightstand, lifting up some forensic magazines and other various reading material before she found what she was looking for, the school directory where it had all the parents names and numbers from William's school, and after finding the one she was looking for, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, dialed a number before putting it up to her ear and waited.

* * *

The phone started ringing, interrupting a couple who were kissing on the couch in candlelight, and the woman placed a hand on the chest of the man she was kissing with a smile. "I have to get that."

He moved to kiss her cheek then neck and asked. "Are you sure?"

She giggled as she pulled back form him. "Yes, I'm sorry." He gave her a 'wounded' look, but nodded with a smile, making her smile as she reached for her phone from the glass coffee table before answering it in her English accent without seeing who was calling first. "Hello?"

"Hey Olivia, I need you to do something for me, please."

A little surprised on who was calling, the younger woman's eyes get a little wide. "Oh, of course Mrs. Grissom."

She turned her head in time to see Luke almost choke on his wine at the mention of his boss's name before Sara continued to speak. "I have a name I would like you to check on when you can, preferably first thing in the morning?"

"Ok." She grabbed a pen and pad of paper that was on her end table before asking. "What's the name...alight, a Tom Adams, got it, so is this a case?"

"No, it's something more personal."

Getting the meaning and tone, Olivia nodded as she replied. "Ok, I got it."

Then after saying a few short words back and forth, Olivia puts it on speaker before Sara's voice was heard again, like a known smirk. "Say Goodnight, Luke."

There was a slight pause before Luke spoke after clearing his throat. "Uh, yeah, goodnight, boss."

Both women chuckled as she got off speaker before Sara continued. "Thanks again, Olivia."

"No problem."

After the women hung up, Olivia and Luke shared a look, wondering what was going on.

Once Sara placed her phone on her nightstand and put the items back in her drawer and closed it, she stood up and headed for her son's room, hoping all of this was just her CSI side overthinking it.

* * *

Next Morning

After having breakfast with the family, which William got his animal pancakes, Sara kissed them all goodbye and headed for the lab, and once she was there, she headed for the Audio/Visual room, giving Olivia a small smile when she saw the younger woman, and Olivia spoke as she pulled up the report of Tom Adams. "I don't know what it was you wanted me to find, but there is nothing sinister in his background, not even a parking or speeding ticket."

Sara read his background, even looked at the wife, Abigail, to see if there were any trips to the hospital or calls to the police that could have been reported, and nothing was there, but that didn't mean nothing ever happened, so she sighed and placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Thank you, I'm sorry if you feel like I wasted your..."

Olivia shook her head with a smile. "Anything that you need, no matter what." After Sara nodded with a smile, Olivia asked in concern. "Is everything ok?"

Sara sighed again as she removed her hand from the younger woman's shoulder. "I really hope so." Before Olivia could ask, Sara continued as she headed for the door. "I expect to see you later at the house."

Olivia smiled with a nod. "Yes ma'am."

Ever since her relationship with Luke started to become a little more serious, she's been invited to more 'family' events, and she loved it, especially being so far from home. They all were almost becoming like her second family.

Sara gave her one more nod and smile before walking out of the door, and before she turned the corner that would lead her to the exit of the building she heard Warrick's voice behind her. "Hey, I thought you weren't coming in today?"

Sara turned around to look at her friend, and shook her head. "I'm not, I uh, I had to take care of something."

Warrick was going to make a joke about it, but stopped when he felt something was a little off. "Is everything ok?"

Sara gave him a smile with a nod. "It's probably nothing, just you know how I can get."

He gave her a reassuring smile while placing his hand on her shoulder. "Which has also saved a few lives. Just know that no matter what it is, I got your back, always."

"I know, thank you." As Warrick nodded while he removed his hand, she continued. "I'll see you later."

Warrick smiled with another nod. "Yes, you will, I wouldn't miss celebrating the little man's early birthday party for anything."

After one more smile, Sara turned the corner so she could leave the lab while Warrick turned around to check on the team since he was boss today.

* * *

Lunch Time

Catherine was eating lunch with her oldest daughter at the diner, which they tried to do once or twice a week together, especially now that Lindsey was in her own apartment as of a few weeks ago, and she couldn't help but notice that Lindsey's attention went towards a young couple who was sitting at a booth holding hands while talking and laughing with the occasional pecks on the cheeks or lips, so after taking a sip of her ice tea, she cleared her throat and said. "You know you deserve to be happy."

Lindsey, only really hearing her mother's voice and not really her words, looked at her and asked. "What?"

"I said you deserve to be happy." Lindsey was about to open her mouth, but Catherine continues to speak before her daughter does. "And don't tell me that you are, because I know you're fully not."

Lindsey nodded with a sigh. "You have to know I don't regret my decision on coming here, I just..."

Catherine cuts her off with a smile as she moved her hand to touch her daughter's. "You don't have to explain it to me, I know. I know you miss them all, especially Kyle." Then she continued with a sincere/loving tone. "But honey, there comes a time when you have to let go and move on."

Lindsey was really struggling with her emotions as she spoke softly. "You never moved on from Warrick, and look how that ended up?"

Catherine nodded. "You're right, I never did, and me ending up with him is a miracle I thought would never happen." Catherine paused before finishing with a known look. "But you see, I also didn't have a man on the side waiting for the woman he likes to make a choice between him or something that might not ever happen."

Lindsey looked at her mother with wide-eyes. "Mom, I..."

But Catherine once again cuts her off with a loving smile. "From all that I know about Malcolm, I think he is a great guy, and any woman who gets to be with him would be pretty lucky."

Lindsey nodded her head. "I think so too."

"And I don't want you to miss out on a man like that, because we both know he isn't going to stay single forever, there will be someone out there who will see that and show him a life he could have, not almost have."

Lindsey knew that to be completely true, she sees the looks other women give him the times they've been out as friends and even in a group, and apart of her admits that she did feel a little jealous when she saw that, but then there is this bigger part in her, the part that won't let her let go of the blue eyed boy she's been in love with since she was 13 years old.

Lindsey started to have tears again as she whispered. "I still love him, mom."

Catherine wraps an arm around her daughter's shoulder and brings her in her arms and whispered while running her hand up and down her arm. "I know you do sweetie, we all, even Malcolm, knows that a part of you always will. No matter how much time passes it won't change that, nothing ever will, what you two shared was very special and deep. But what are you suppose to do when he lives in Miami and you live here, live in misery for the rest of your life?"

Lindsey sniffled as she shook her head. "I don't want that."

They move from one another, and Catherine cupped her daughter's cheek and wiped her tears away before continuing with a smile. "Now, I'm not saying go out and jump right into a committed relationship right away, but maybe let your heart open up a little more, see what can happen."

Once Lindsey was fully calmed down and had straightened up in her spot, she smirked at her mother. "So, just so we are clear here, you approve of Malcolm?"

Catherine chuckled before she replied. "Let's put it this way, I approve of anything that makes you happy, and if one of those men makes you happy, then so be it." Lindsey chuckled while Catherine placed her hand on top of her daughter's. "I just want what's best for you, that's all I ever wanted, ok?"

Lindsey nodded while she squeezed her mother's hand. "I know, and thank you mom. I love you."

Catherine smiled with tears in her eyes as she finished. "I love you too, and I also want you to know that I completely understand what you gave up to be here, you showed a lot of courage and strength to make the life changing decision that you made, and I am in complete awe and honored to be your mother."

Before the emotions got to her again, Lindsey cleared her throat and whispered with love. "I got that from you mom, so thank you for showing me what a strong woman looks like."

Catherine took a breath as she picked her fork back up. "Well, I like to think I did my best."

Lindsey just nodded with a smile, and while her daughter's eyes didn't light up completely, it was a little brighter than it had been since she's been here, which made Catherine feel a little better.  
She's been watching her daughter for months now and knew she was beginning to be torn between holding on to something old and trying something new, so she hopes this little talk helped her, even if it was a little bit because all she wanted was her daughter to be happy again.

* * *

Once Sara was done with the grocery shopping, she headed for the Adam's residence, which was in a nice looking neighborhood, but Sara would know better than anybody that it didn't matter what kind of neighborhood they live in, there still could be ugliness inside the house, and she's not talking about the decoration schemes.

She mentally shook her head as she parked on the side of the street before getting out of her vehicle and walking up the driveway to a white, single garage, one story house, turning towards the walkway just before reaching the garage door, taking the three small steps up on the small porch that was big enough for two chairs and a small round table before knocking on the door.

A few moments later she hears a man's voice. "Hold on, I'm coming." Before the door opened however, the man spoke again, looking through the peephole. "We aren't buying what your selling, lady."

Sara shook her head. "I'm not here to sell you anything Mr. Adams, my son goes to school with your daughter and he wanted to know if it was ok if she could come over to celebrate his birthday with her and their friends."

The door opened a second later and she sees an average height and weight, short brown haired, brown eyed, 35 year old man wearing shorts and a shirt that wasn't buttoned up, clearly not shy by what he was showing off, which to be honest, Sara wasn't really that impressed.

He didn't seem that impressed with her either, but still asked with curiosity, like he wasn't sure if what she said was the truth. "Is that so?"

She nodded before continuing, only saying what she did to be polite. "Yes, sir."

He smiled at her being so formal/polite before turning his head towards inside the house and shouted. "Isabella, come out here!"

Seconds later, so her father didn't have to repeat his words, Isabella Adams, who was in her favorite dress that she liked to play in with a doll in her hand, ran in the living room from her bedroom that was down the hall and smiled politely at her father. "Yes Daddy?"

"You know this woman?"

Since her father was blocking the view, Isabella walked closer to the door until she finally saw who it was, before nodding with another smile, a brighter one than she had towards her father. "That's Mrs. Grissom, she catches the bad guys."

He looked at Sara again with a raised eyebrow. "So, you're a cop?"

No hesitation and with pride, Sara replied. "CSI, actually."

He just gave her a slight nod after a few moments of them studying one another before he looked down at his daughter. "She says she has a son you go to school with, and that it's his birthday, you want to go to his party?"

Isabella looked up at her father with a smile and asked once again with politeness. "Please, daddy?"

He seemed to really think about it, deciding whether to allow her to go or not, before looking at Sara again. "Can you bring her home?"

"No problem."

He then looked down at his daughter again and nodded. "Go get your shoes on and get a jacket, then you can go."

The little girl smiled like she's never smiled before, quickly giving her father a hug. "Thank you, daddy." Then running off to her room.

When it was just them, Sara gave him a slight smile with a nod. "Thank you, Mr. Adams."

"Just bring her home before five." Then he stepped back further inside the house and closed the door, making Sara take a breath before she stepped to the side and turned around so she was looking out towards her vehicle, not exactly sure how she felt, but one thing she could see was that he demanded respect, and while that little girl did say the right words and probably meant them, she made sure she said them to her father, and Sara could only imagine what would happen if she didn't.

As she mentally shook her head, the door opened again, making Sara turn back around to see the little girl coming out wearing a light red jacket and tennis shoes with her favorite doll still in her hands and asked softly, like she was unsure. "Can my dolly come too?"

Sara smiled with a nod. "Of course sweetie."

Bella nodded in return as she closed the front door before they headed for Sara's vehicle, and about halfway down the driveway, Bella took Sara's hand, making Sara look down as Bella looked up at Sara with a bright smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Grissom."

The look and smile made Sara's heart fill with joy that she made this little girl happy. "You're welcome."

* * *

When the time hit a little past one, other guests, like Andrea and Ryan, Kelly and her daughter, William's other school friends, Amy, her husband, along with her son, who was William's age, and five month old daughter showed up.  
About an hour after that, Brett showed up with his older and youngest children, and about sometime after three, most of the team was starting to show up.

While the grown-up guests were in their own little circles talking and laughing as the kids were playing on William's play structure, Malcolm and Courtney were talking and laughing at the snack table when Lindsey showed up. She watched him for a few moments before making her decision.

After her talk with her mom earlier, she knew that it was time to try and move on, a part of her heart will always be with Kyle, that can't be helped, he was her first great love. But she also couldn't stop living her life or continue to make Malcolm pause his while she makes up her mind, so she took a breath, stepped out on the deck, headed for the stairs, walked down them and walked towards the snack table before slipping her hand into his once she was close to him.

As Malcolm felt her hand slip into his, he looked over at her with a curious look as he asked. "What's this?"

She smiled at him. "This is me opening up my heart a little more. This is me wanting to take it slow, if you're still interested."

Malcolm smiled with a nod. "We can go as slow as you want."

She cleared her throat before speaking again. "Thank you."

"No, thank you for giving me a shot."

As Lindsey nodded, Courtney, who had felt a little twinge of something she didn't want to analyze on what that meant at the moment at seeing them, spoke with a smile towards the new couple. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you guys."

They just nodded with smiles before they continue on with other topics.

Of course while all of this was going on, Sara was standing at the railing from the deck, where it had two tables on it, one stacked with birthday presents, while the other one was set up with a spider man themed cake in the middle of it, along with paper plates, paper cups, napkins and party hats for the kids, and she was watching everyone with a smile, particularly at the kids and that little girl, who almost looked free while she was laughing and playing, like she didn't get to do much of that at home, so if Sara can give that little girl this small joy, even for a few hours, she was happy to do it.

Sara smiled a little wider when she felt her husband's arms wrapped around her and he whispered. "Is everything like you envisioned?"

She sighed in content/happiness as she looked over the laughing/smiling guests and kids one more time before turning around in her husband's arms and cupping his cheek. "And more so. I love you."

He sighed in content, happy to see the joy in his wife's eyes, as he whispered. "And I love you."

Eventually they'll go down and visit with the guests before their son gets to open presents, but for right now they were content on watching everybody they knew, well expect for a few people who couldn't be here, and loved, enjoying this time together.

* * *

AN: Next chapter comes with another twist, so be prepared. Plus, find out what the Grissom's are having. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	7. Following her heart

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Following her heart

May 16, 2016

(The end of shift)

While Warrick and Carly was in Sara's office, discussing their case that was going to be turned into a double shift, Luke, Harry and Lindsey were in the break room, sitting down at the table looking at a few photos from Lindsey's phone before Luke smiled and said. "Aww, look at that little guy, he's so cute."

Before Lindsey, who had a smile on her face, could speak, Malcolm had just walked into the room and heard what Luke said, so he asks. "Who is cute?"

Both Harry and Luke immediately cleared their throat and moved away from the table, making Malcolm look at them before looking at Lindsey with a raised eyebrow, and she cleared her throat before answering a little softly. "Kyle's adoptive brother and his fiancée had their son earlier, and Nicole sent me pictures."

Which this was the first moment she had a chance to look at them, even though she received them hours ago.

Malcolm smiled as he walked over towards the table and sits in the chair next to hers before moving it a little closer to him as he spoke softly. "What, do you think I'm going to get freaked out because you mentioned Kyle's name or that something good happened in his family?" When she looked at him a little shyly, he cupped her cheek and continued. "Hey, I know how much that family means to you, and I don't want you to ever hide the good news that they share from me." He then smiled a little brighter as he finished. "Besides, I like how you look when you're happy."

Nothing more has really happened in their relationship except maybe they go out a little more and the hand holding, but considering how Lindsey looked when she first came into town to now, he would say that things were looking up pretty considerably.

Of course he should have known, like most times, when things go up they were bound to come down eventually, he just didn't expect it, or hoped was more like it, to happen so soon.

Lindsey smiled as she moved closer to him and whispered. "Really?"

He nodded in return, both momentarily forgetting where they were, as he moved a little closer to her. "Really, your eyes light up, and you get this..."

Both his speech and their closeness stopped abruptly when they heard a man's voice out in the hall calling out Lindsey's name. Lindsey gasped, hearing the man's voice, as she stood up immediately and rushed out in the hall, gasping again with tears in her eyes as she whispered. "Kyle?"

Kyle Caine stopped his wheelchair in front of Lindsey and sighed with tears in his eyes. "Hi."

A moment later the security guard started to come up to them, but Lindsey stopped the middle aged man. "It's ok Frank, he's good."

The middle aged, white man with blond hair and an average height and weight, nodded with a sigh. "Ok, but next time make sure he signs in."

Lindsey nodded before the man turned around and walked the direction he came, passing a young man, and Lindsey smiled at the young man. "Hi, Bryan."

Her best friend's fiancé just gave her a shy smile and a wave before Lindsey turned her attention back to Kyle before she asked. "What are you doing here?"

Kyle took her hand with the tears still in his eyes. "Something I should have done six months ago.  
I love you Lindsey, I've always loved you and I always will. I thought me ending up in this wheelchair would be hell, but it hasn't even come close to how I've felt these last six months since you've been gone. I want to be with you, in Miami, here, wherever you want to be, I don't care where just as long as we are together, so please tell me I haven't lost you. Tell me that all our dreams that we had planned are still possible, tell me that..." He paused for a second and cleared his throat before Bryan smiled, took a ring box out of his pants pocket and kneeled down for his best friend/soon to be brother-in law, making Lindsey gasp as Kyle continued. "That you still want to marry me?"

Lindsey looked at the ring that was in Bryan's hand before looking at Kyle with tears in her eyes, still shocked from his sudden appearance and once again torn with her feelings. "Kyle, I..."

Before she could continue, another voice entered the picture, and it was one that Lindsey wasn't expecting. "Come on Willows, put the boy out of his misery."

Lindsey turned around, seeing almost everybody in the lab now looking at the scene, but her eyes went right to Malcolm's, the one who spoke, and he gave her a slight nod before he turned and walked down the hall to his shared office while she turned to look at Kyle and nodded with more tears down her cheeks, knowing a good man was hurt, but she had to go with who was in her heart. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Kyle smiled as he took the ring from the box, the same engagement ring his father gave to his stepmother, and slipped the ring on her ring finger and kissed her hand as the crowd started cheering, which by then Catherine, Warrick, Carly and Sara were among the people in the crowd and headed over to the newly engaged couple.

* * *

15 minutes later

After sitting at his desk for several minutes, Malcolm shook his head with a sigh as he closed the file, not able to concentrate right now, then he stood up and grabbed his jacket from his chair and walked out of the room, closing the door as he went, and as he started walking down the hall, he heard Lindsey's voice behind him. "Malcolm."

He stopped his feet and turned to look at the blond. "Lindsey, we don't need to do this."

She stopped in front of him with tears in her eyes. "Please, let me speak."

He nodded, and not able to help himself, he cups her cheek and wipes her tears away as he replied softly. "But not with tears, ok? You know how they make me feel."

Lindsey couldn't help but chuckle a little as she wiped them off her other cheek, then after a sniffle, she started to speak as he took his hand off. "I just want you to know that what I felt for you was real, I never faked my feelings."

Malcolm nodded. "I know that." He then smirked. "Why do you think I stuck around so long?" When she looked down, he lifted her chin up before speaking again as he cupped her cheek again. "Listen, I want you to be happy, that's all I ever wanted." He sighed before he finished. "I mean, I can't lie and tell you that this doesn't hurt, because it does. But I'm not going to stand in your way of being at your happiest, and your true happiness lies with him."

She sniffled again. "I don't want you to hate me or that we lose our friendship."

He smiled while shaking his head. "I could never hate you, and you'll never lose my friendship, don't think you're getting rid of me that fast."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, and after a slight hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her while she continued, speaking in his chest. "There is going to be a woman out there who will see what an amazing man you are." A moment later, they pulled back and Malcolm turned around and started walking again, but stopped when Lindsey spoke again. "Thanks Malcolm...for everything." He turned around and gave her one more nod before walking again without a second glance.

When he walked outside, and as he got close to his vehicle, he spoke to the young woman who was standing in front of it. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

The brown haired woman pressed a few buttons on her phone before turning it to him, seeing that the news of Lindsey's engagement was already spreading on social media, making him sigh. "I have a feeling Social Media is almost as bad as the lab and schools when it comes to spreading the 'news.'

She chuckled with a nod. "Worse, you get the news about ten times faster."

"So, you here to congratulate them, then?"

She looked at him with sympathy as she replied. "Actually, I came to see you, to see how you are doing."

Touched by her gesture, he smiled. "Thank you, Courtney."

Courtney nodded with a smile in return. "You're welcome." After he nodded, she asked. "So, where are we going?"

Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "We?"

She chuckled. "Yes, seeing as I took a cab here, I don't have a ride."

He smirked as he walked towards the driver's side of his blazer. "Well, you could always wait for your mom, she should be out in a couple of hours."

Courtney crossed her arms over her chest with a pouted look. "Hey now, you wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

A moment later, suddenly having a feeling that she looked adorable, he mentally shook his head a second later and cleared his throat. "Come on."

She smiled with a nod before getting in the passenger's side, and once they were in and buckled, he asks. "So, do you have anywhere in mind?"

Courtney paused for a second before she smiled again. "Well, I do know a couple of adorable little ones who will put a smile on anyone's face, no matter the mood you are in." He started to smile, thinking about his goddaughter and Elizabeth, before she continued with a known look. "Plus, it would probably be healthier than what I know you could have been doing if I hadn't showed up, probably even saved you from having the worst hangover ever." Then Courtney placed her hand on top of his that was on his thigh. "And I do get it, ok, I just want you to be careful. Things can spiral out of the control just like that."

As she snapped her fingers with her free hand, he placed his hand on top of hers and replied with sincerity. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Plus, I don't drink much anyways." He cleared his throat and finished. "With my parents dying from a drunk driver, it's even hard thinking about touching an alcoholic drink at times."

Yeah he may have a couple of beers or a glass of wine from time to time, but not very often, and more often times than not it's when he's celebrating something with the family/team.

Courtney looked at him in shock as she whispered. "I didn't even know they died, I'm sorry."

He gave her a reassuring smile as he squeezed her hand. "It isn't always easy, especially around the date it happened, but really I'm ok now."

She sees the truth in his eyes and just nodded, then after a moment or two passed them by in silence, they suddenly realized that his hand was still on top of hers, so they cleared their throats as they removed their hands from one another before she looked forward while he started the vehicle, but before he started driving, he looked over at her again and gave her one more smile. "I meant what I said a few moments ago, thank you, Courtney."

Courtney looked over at her with a smile of her own. "I'm here anytime you need a friend, no matter what."

Malcolm nodded before he turned his concentration on his driving, while feeling like this was one the weirdest days he's ever had.

One minute he feels like he's on cloud nine, the next he gets jolted back to reality, and after, at this moment, well, he wasn't exactly sure how he felt, expect that he was actually looking forward to what comes next in his life.

His feelings for Lindsey were as real as they could get, and while he will always cherish the moments they did share, he should have known, like some couples out there, they just weren't meant to be.

* * *

Later that evening

"Good night Kyle, Lindsey."

Both Kyle and Lindsey, who were sitting on the couch at the Brown residence, nodded at Catherine and Warrick with a smile.

"You too, Sir, Ma'am."

"Yeah you too dad, mom."

Once the parents were up the stairs, they turned to one another and he cupped her cheek before whispering with tears in his eyes. "God, I've missed you, so much."

Lindsey nodded with tears in her eyes. "I've missed you too." He ran his thumb up and down her cheek a few times, just taking in her eyes and face for several moments before he moved to kiss her, but she places a hand on his chest to stop him, which he did and looked at her with concern as she spoke. "But there is something I have to tell you."

Now worried, he nodded while clearing his throat. "Ok, what is it?"

She took a breath before she told him. "I had real feelings for someone else, this situation wasn't like when your brother liked me. The feelings were 100% reciprocated."

When Lindsey was a senior in High school/Freshman in College, while Kyle was in the army serving the country before he ended up in the wheelchair, Kyle's brother started to have romantic feelings for her, but she never once felt the same, always viewing him as Nicole's twin brother, Kyle's brother or just a friend. But she can say with certainty that the situation with Malcolm was nothing like that because she felt it too.

Kyle saw the few pictures Nicole would get and saw her and Malcolm together, so he knew who she was talking about, and he nodded before asking. "Did you love him?"

She shook her head. "No. But I would be lying if I said that it never could have turned into something like that."

Kyle could see the truth, so he asked while pulling his from her cheek. "Then do you need more time to thin..."

She cuts him off with tears in her eyes as she took his hand. "I want to be with you Kyle, my heart has never left you. I'm just trying to be honest here. I never want you to feel like I was holding something back or make you doubt me or how I really feel."

He could also see that truth, but he had to ask one more time, too much was at stake, because after all he was leaving his family to come here for her. "And you're sure I'm still what you want? No doubts or second thoughts?"

Understanding why he was still asking that question, she shook her head. "No doubts or second thoughts." She then nodded. "And yes, you are still what I want. I want to marry you and build a family with you, please, can we do that?"

Now satisfied, he nodded with a smile. "You got it, the marrying part as soon as I get back here permanently. But, can we wait just a little longer until we do the family part, I would kind of like to keep you to myself for a bit longer."

He still had some lose ends to tie up in Miami, which will give Lindsey time to find a new apartment that was more wheelchair friendly, and that's why they were currently at her parents house right now. But then he'll be back and ready to start his life with the only woman he's ever loved.

And while it wasn't easy hearing what Lindsey said, as long as she still loved him and wanted to marry him, then he'll learn to get past it. It seemed Malcolm wasn't going to get in the way, so he wasn't going to make any waves about it either. He didn't want to interrupt the peace here, he just wanted to be with his girlfriend turned fiancée, again.

Lindsey nodded with a smile as she cupped his cheek. "Absolutely."

As they looked into each other's eyes, they moved closer to one another, then when they were a breath away, Kyle whispered. "Now that we got that covered, can I kiss..."

He was cut of when her lips touched his, not able to hold back anymore, and he was right there with her, sharing the first kiss they had in six months.

They'll eventually pull back and discuss what happens next, but right now they just wanted to enjoy/savor this moment.

* * *

Once Grissom tucked the kids into their beds, he headed for the master bedroom, and once he was in it, he saw his wife sitting up in bed writing in a binder, so he asked. "What's up?"

Sara sighed as she erased a name and wrote down another before replying. "After what happened today, I'm doing a little rearranging on the team schedule. I'm giving Malcolm and Lindsey a little space until I can really get a feel on how they'll work together."

Grissom couldn't help but smirk as he slipped under the covers. "That's why there are rules about office romances."

Sara looked at her husband, pursing her lips as she replied sarcastically. "Yeah, and we followed that one to a perfect 'T', now didn't we?"

He smiled with his bright eyes before leaning over and giving her a quick peck on the lips before pulling back. "And I can't really say that I regret breaking that rule, completely worth it in the end."

She nodded with her eyes sparkling. "Right you are." Then she cleared her throat and looked back down at her binder, checking it over one more time. "And another reason I didn't really enforce it so much is because I really felt for them, you know. The long hours that we have to work at times can really mess with ones social life, so finding someone new is twice as hard as someone who works 'normal hours', and yet somehow they managed to find that connection with one another." She paused for a second while she closed the binder, then finished after placing it on her nightstand. "Well, I guess I should say for awhile it was found between one another."

They started to lay on her sides, looking at one another as Grissom spoke. "I get that, and I don't want to deny anybody on finding happiness/love in the workplace, but you also don't want it to become a distraction." Then he gives her a worried look as he placed his hand on her three month pregnant stomach as he continued softly and with emotion. "Especially now, because you know what distractions can do in a job like yours."

Sara gives her husband a reassuring smile as she placed her hand on top of his. "I know babe, and I promise you our little girl is going to be protected, I'll make sure of it."

After first they thought they wanted to wait to see what they'll get, but at their latest appointment, Kelly asked if they wanted to know and they said they would, which they found out they were having another girl, and they couldn't be happier. But really, either gender would have been ok with them.

Grissom nodded with a smile, his heart racing at the thought of another little girl, another Sara.

His thoughts get interrupted when Sara continued. "Besides, a big part of me doesn't really feel it will be become a distraction, what I'm doing is just a precaution. I believe they are mature enough to keep their issues out of the lab." After her husband did another nod, Sara was curious how he really felt about what happened, so she asked with a smile. "So, what did you think about today?"

He paused for a second to get his thoughts in order before he continued while he ran his thumb up an down her stomach. "I believe it was inevitable."

With his hand still on her stomach, Sara moved up a little so her elbow was on her pillow and she had her head on the palm of her hand while asking. "Really?"

Grissom smiled as he looked into her eyes. "You and I both know that the heart wants what it wants, and speaking from personal experience, you can only deny it for so long before you have to make a move one way or another." He does a little sight before he continued. "Now, I'm not saying that the choices that they made today were easy, but honestly it was probably the best case scenario for everybody involved, because only denying or lying about how they really felt would have made things even messier and a lot more hurt thrown around. And you're right, if there are two people I can see being mature enough to handle this, it's Malcolm and Lindsey."

He spoke again with another smile after a short pause. "I'm happy for Lindsey, honestly I don't think either choice would have been wrong for her, she had a pick between two great man, she just listened to who was in her heart more. And as for Malcolm, there are no doubts that he'll land on his feet just fine, he is a young, attractive, smart man and I don't see him having any shortage of attention from the female population, regardless of what his work hours are, his history with women has already shown us that." He moved his body up so his lips were against hers and they shared a kiss, then once they parted slowly and their eyes opened so they were looking at one another, he spoke again. "At least that's my opinion." He then kisses her forehead before moving down and kissing her stomach, wishing his little girl goodnight before laying down on the mattress so he was looking up at the ceiling.

Moments later he feels Sara's head being placed on his on chest, so he wraps his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head before she sighed in content while placing her hand over the place of where his heart was and whispered. "And I agree with a lot of what you said, I just want everybody as happy as we are."

He chuckled as he placed his hand on top of hers that was still on his chest. "Is that even possible?"

She smiled as she slipped her fingers through his. "I don't know, we are pretty happy, aren't we?"

He kissed her head again before replying with a contented sigh, never feeling this content before, as he closed his eyes. "Very."

She snuggled closer, if that was even possible, and closed her eyes too, whispering. "I love you, sleep tight, Griss."

"I love you too, sweet dreams, Sara."

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.

*Also, I know there are questions about 'Bella', and don't worry, that will be addressed soon.


	8. Nothing to worry about?

AN: Thanks for the review, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Nothing to worry about?

October 30, 2016

If there was one household who was at its happiest that night it was the Grissoms, particularly Grissom and William because they had just watched the Chicago Cubs win game 5 in the World Series, which meant if they ended up winning two more without losing, they would be crowned champions in the baseball world for the first time in decades.

Also there cheering with them, outside of Sara and Isabella of course, and mostly because they were there for Grissom, was Warrick, who had brought Eli and Rick over, Malcolm, who is usually watching football or college basketball but like to tune in other sports if it's a big game, and Carly, but she also came for another reason, and her reasoning was revealed about 15 minutes later, making Grissom, and really the other grown-ups in the living room, expect Sara, look at her in shock.

Grissom, who was wearing his custom named cubs jersey that Sara got for him last Christmas after he had bought the kids theirs on their birthdays, cleared his throat and shook his head. "Carly, wow that is a very generous offer, but I..."

As he trailed off and looked down, Sara looked at Carly, and she nodded with a smile before getting everybody out of the room, including the kids with the promise of Ice cream, and lead them all into the kitchen.

When it was just Sara and Grissom in the living room, Sara smiled as she placed her hand on his hand. "Babe what's wrong, you just got offered two tickets each to the last two games of the World Series."

Once the game ended, Carly's husband, who was at home, called her after the game to confirm the tickets were purchased, which there was a deal made by Sara and Carly since Sara needed help getting her husband to the biggest baseball games of his life. She had made the promise three years ago that she would get him there if his team ever made it and she wasn't going to break it, even if it meant asking a friend for help with the expense of the tickets, but like Sara knew, Carly didn't hesitate, she was happy to do it for them.

She then smiled before he could speak. "Plus, this would be a good bonding time between you and William." When he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, it made Sara chuckle as she placed her hand on her nine month pregnant stomach. "Well, the second ticket isn't for me. I am in no shape to go, so who else would you take?"

"What about school?"

She chuckled again before she continued. "Babe, do you honestly think a few days away from school is really going to derail him that much?"

Considering where he was in his class and how much he loved learning, Grissom shook his head with a chuckle. "No, I guess not."

She squeezed his hand and asked softly. "Then what is it? Is it because I can't go?"

He looked at her sadly as he cupped her cheek. "As much as I would want you there with me, I understand why you can't, and you're right, this would be a good father/son bonding time, something I wished I got to do with my father."

His father was actually a big Dodgers fan when the team moved to Los Angeles from New York, and when the team ended up in the World Series, two different times, they couldn't afford to go. Plus, he was young. But his father was still determined to get them there someday, which in the end, the team did get back to the World Series. In fact, it was just two years after their last one, but the problem with that was his father died a few months shortly before it.

Of course, he didn't know that it had been his father's plan until after he had died, and while he wasn't the biggest Dodger fan, he would have loved to go because he loved his father and would have liked to spend time with him.

Sara nodded with tears, remembering him telling her that, then she asked while sniffling. "Then..."

She trailed off as she watched him move his hand from her cheek and placed it on her stomach, feeling the little taps his little girl was making with her feet.

Now Sara understood why he wasn't already upstairs packing, so she placed her hand on top of his and continued softly. "She's not due for another week." She then smirked. "So, unless you're planning a longer trip, you should be back by then."

But at the moment he wasn't in a joking mood, because if he could help it, he wanted to be there for every milestone his children go through, and it doesn't get much bigger than the birth, even if he's already been through it twice. This was his last child and he was determined not to miss it, so he shook his head. "The timing is too close, you can still go into early labor. I can't, I won't, leave you."

Sara could see that he was really struggling with this decision, so she decided to bring out the big guns, by telling him the whole truth. "I promised I would get you there when your team got there, so please don't let my promise be broken."

He looked a little shocked as he asked softly. "This was your idea?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, of course. I knew how much this would mean to you." He was about to speak but she placed a finger to his lips to stop him before cupping his cheek with tears in her eyes again. "And even knowing the timing would be close, I still wanted to do this for you, so please, if you can't do it for yourself, right now, then do it for me."

He paused for a second before replying with a small sigh. "You are really making this hard for me to say no."

She smirked with her eyes sparkling. "That's the point." When he was still hesitating, she tried one more thing. "What can I do to get you to those games. I'll do anything."

Grissom raised his eyebrow at that as he asked. "Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

He ran his thumb up and down her stomach before replying. "I want someone who can drive to be here with you, especially at nights." Sara was about to speak, but Grissom cuts her off with another raised eyebrow. "You said anything, that was the deal."

If it got her husband to be less freaked out on leaving and got him to the games, she would do it, so she nodded. "Ok, deal." He gave her a smile with a nod before looking at her stomach again, a small part of him still hesitant, and she lifted his chin up and gave him a loving smile. "You are an amazing father. William and Isabella knows that, and so will this little one, and I promise you'll be the first person to hold her, well after me that is."

She smirked that last bit, making him smile a little just before William came into the living room from the kitchen and asked with his blue eyes sparkling. "Please daddy, can we go?"

Looking at the excitement of his son's face sealed the deal for him. He just couldn't let his son down, so after looking at his wife's face, who was still giving him an accepting look, he looked at his son again with a smile. "Yeah buddy, we are going." The little boy started cheering, making everybody chuckle before Grissom spoke again. "Thank your mom and Aunt Carly."

The little boy nodded before giving Carly, who had walked out of the kitchen, along with the others, before William ran towards his mother and carefully gave her a hug, and when they pulled back, he spoke softly. "Thank you mommy."

She cupped her son's cheek and replied. "You're welcome, baby."

They share a smile before he looked at his father. "Can I go pack?"

Grissom chuckle with a nod. "Yes, but I am going to double check on what you pack."

William nodded with a smile before running towards the stairs so he could go up them.

Grissom stands up a few seconds later and shares a hug with Carly. "Thanks again, Carly."

As they pulled back, Carly nodded with a smile. "Of course."

Then Sara slowly stood up with Grissom's help before she smirked. "And to get my husband to go, I had to make a deal with him. It appears I need a babysitter, especially during the nights, while he's gone, so any takers?"

He gave her a raised eyebrow with a mock glare, making her chuckle, and before the guys could speak, Carly did with a smile. "You can count me in, at least one night."

Warrick then nodded with a smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Me too, and I'm sure if you ask Catherine, she'll be happy to be here for you as well."

Sara nodded, feeling grateful to have these wonderful friends, then she looked at Malcolm and asked with a raised eyebrow. "What about you Malcolm?"

He cleared his throat before answering. "Uh, how about I be a reserve, like the end of the line reserve?"

As much as he would love to help, he was actually afraid on what do to if she ended up going into early labor. He could stare a criminal in the eye and deal with the sickest cases, but he just knew that if a woman were to go into labor, especially if he was the only one there, he wouldn't be the best person with that said woman, he would be all over the place, freaking out as much as she would, probably more even.

They all chuckled before Sara nodded with an understanding smile. "You got it."

He nodded with a grateful smile in return, and after a few moments, their friends started leaving the house, and once it was just them, they went around the house closing/locking doors and windows then Grissom picked up Isabella from her playpen and set the alarm before they headed upstairs. And once she was tucked in, Sara read to her while Grissom went to check/help William out and tucked him into bed.

* * *

When they finally made it back into the master bedroom, Sara walked towards the end of the bed and sat down with satisfied sigh, and after Grissom closed the door to a crack, he walked over towards her and kneeled down to take her shoes and socks off before rubbing her ankles and the back of her legs, making her now sigh in content, and after he was done, he sighed as he placed his hand on her stomach. "If something were to happen while I'm gone, for my own piece of mind, I needed to make sure you'll be ok. I know you can take care of your..."

Sara cuts him with a smile as she cupped his cheek. "I know, babe, and honestly I like your idea." She then smirked. "I was just giving you some flack out there." He just shook his head with a smile and leaned toward her so they could share a small kiss, and after pulling back, he kissed her forehead and stomach before standing up with a small wince at the pops his knees were making, and as he headed for their walk-in closet to get his traveling bag, she spoke after clearing her throat. "But you know, now that everything is settled, I am reminded that we don't do separations very well."

He placed his bag on the dresser and looked at her with smirk. "Are you now suddenly having second thoughts about me going?"

She chuckled as she shook her head. "No, just stating a fact." Then she sighed as she spoke softly. "But you will be leaving for the airport right after the game, right?"

He walked up to her again, and cupped her cheek. "Yes, dear, we'll get the earliest flight that we can after the game is over. I won't be away from you longer than I have to be, ok?" After she nodded with a smile, he smiled in return before walking back towards the dresser, and continued as he started opening his first drawer. "Besides, we might even be back a day early."

Sara gets up from the bed as she replied. "Now don't say that, you want your team to win, so think positive thoughts."

While she walked towards her nightstand, he continued to pack with his back towards her as he smirked again. "You're right, and the least they could do is win it for me after all the trouble we are going through." Sara just chuckled as she pulled out an envelope from the drawer in her nightstand, and Grissom stopped packing for a moment before continuing speaking with a smile as he slowly turned around while she was walking towards him. "But you know what, win or lose, I'm going to enjoy it because I'll be with our son."

She smiled brightly with a nod. "I know." Then she handed him the envelope. "And don't forget these."

He raised an eyebrow as he took the envelope, and after pulling out two plane tickets, he looked at her with shock, realizing she had gotten these before tonight's game, meaning one, before the outcome of the game, and two, before he even agreed to go. "How did you..."

She cuts him off. "One, because I had faith that your team would get the job done, and two, I knew that in the end, no matter how much you tried to talk yourself out of going, it's an experience with your son that you could/would never turn down."

Feeling up with emotion, he cleared his throat before cupping her cheek. "Have I told you lately much I love you, and that you amaze me?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck while she replied with love in her eyes. "Oh, I would say about five times a day, at the minimum. But I'll never get tired of it."

He leaned to her ear and whispered. "You amaze me Sara, and I love you with all of my heart."

She sighed in content as she closed heir eyes. "And I love you with all of my heart."

They held one another for several minutes before they pulled back so he could finish packing while she got ready for bed. Eventually, they both made into the bed and held one another, taking in each second until they fell asleep, knowing that while it won't be easy being apart it was for a good reason/cause.

* * *

November 1, 2016

The day that Grissom and William made it to Cleveland, Ohio, where the Cubs were playing the last two, or one, World Series games, they checked into a motel and enjoyed the sights and feel of the city, while also making sure Grissom knew where to go when it was time to get to the stadium.

The next day they mostly just hung out in the motel watching the national geographic channel while playing a few chess games with the travel chess set that Grissom got for them, before they headed towards the stadium once Grissom knew the gates would be open, and while the final score wasn't as close as it was a few nights ago, they still enjoyed it, mostly because the Cubs had won, and the winner take all game was tomorrow.

After the game, Grissom drove them to one of those 24 hours diners, since the game took a little longer because of a slight rain delay, where they enjoyed a meal before they headed back to the motel, and after William brushed his teeth and got ready for bed, Grissom handed him the phone with a smile. "Say goodnight to mommy."

William smiled as he took the phone from his father and got on the bed. "Hi mommy."

Sara, who was sitting up in bed with Max laying his chin on her thigh, was petting the dog with a smile. "Hi baby, so did you have good time with daddy?"

"Yeah, they won, we get to go again tomorrow."

"I know."

He then sighed. "I miss you mommy, and Max. How is he doing?"

"I miss you too, and Max, well..." Before she could finish, Max had lifted his head up from her thigh and gave a short bark, having a feeling he know who she was talking to, and they all chuckled before Sara asked. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, mommy. Tell him I said hi too."

"I will."

After a few more words between the two, they said their goodnights and love yous before William handed the phone back to his father and moved to the head of the bed to get under the covers, making sure he had his teddy bear, Cubby, in his arms once he was laying down, and after Grissom kissed his head and wished him a goodnight and love you, he slipped out on the small back deck and smirked. "So, I hear you're sleeping with another man, huh? Only two days gone and you couldn't help yourself."

She chuckled as she continued to pet Max before she spoke in a loving tone. "He's no substitute for the real thing, no one ever will be."

He smiled, even though she couldn't see him, before asking. "How are my girls?"

She moved her hand from Max before placing it on her stomach while thinking of their other sleeping little girl in her room. "They miss their daddy, but other than that, it's been ok."

"And who is with you tonight?"

"That actually would be Lindsey."

Once Kyle had moved here permanently, he applied for a position at the lab doing ballistics since that's what he was getting trained to do in Miami from his stepmom, and since they only had the night shift currently open, he took it, so since Lindsey spent her nights alone, she thought she would take one of the nights that Grissom would be gone.

"That's all good to hear, and thank you Sara."

Knowing what he was thanking her for, she smiled. "It's fine. I've actually had fun spending one on one time with each of the 'family' members."

Since Grissom's been gone there hasn't been a shortage of guests in the house, some even overlapping others and a few even stayed over long enough to watch the baseball game earlier. Even if Grissom wasn't there, she still wanted to enjoy it.

They talked for a few more minutes before he started to yawn, then he said. "I better go, I love you and I'll see you..."

She cuts him off. "When I see you. Just be careful, don't rush yourself, I want you both home safe and sound."

"I will make sure of it honey, goodnight."

"Goodnight babe, and I love you too."

Once they hung up, Grissom looked up at the stars for a minute or two before walking back inside the motel, hoping for a good game day tomorrow.

* * *

November 2, 2016

Once it became time for the last game, and as Grissom and William were enjoying it in person, Sara was watching it at home with Catherine and Carly, and while it wasn't a typical girls night for these three with baseball, or any sport in general, as their main focus, they knew some about the sport from their husbands to understand the current situation, which was, the eight inning just ended with a tied game, so while the game went to commercial, Sara carefully got up from the couch and headed for the restroom that was in their office, as the other two women were talking about what would happen next in the game.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, they play nine innings and if neither one is ahead at the end of it, they go into 'overtime' because they can't end a game on a tie."

Carly nodded. "Yeah..." But then she corrects Catherine with a smile. "Hold on, wait, isn't that a football reference?"

Catherine thought about it for a second before she shook her head. "Maybe, but I also thought it could be a basketball reference too."

Carly chuckled before she shouted. "Hey Sara, what's it called during baseball when you have to play more than nine innings? And what is it called for Basketball and Football when you have to play more too?"

Sara shouts back from the bathroom with a chuckle. "It's called 'extra innings' for baseball, and 'overtime' for basketball and football."

Carly smirked as she grabbed some popcorn from the bowl that was on the coffee table. "Well, least one of us listens to their husbands when it comes to sports."

Catherine chuckled after taking a sip of her water before replying. "Actually, I think she learned the basketball and football reference from Nick and Warrick, Grissom was always the baseball guy."

Carly nodded in agreement before she sighed a little and continued. "And I might have to pay attention a little more, I'm sure before I know it Andrew will be wanting to play some kind of sport." She then smirked. "Especially, if my husband has some say in it."

Catherine nodded with another chuckle before she also sighed. "Me too, Warrick promised Eli that he can play football when he starts Middle School next year."

Both Eli and Cassandra will be going to Middle School next year.

Carly then shakes her head, amazed at how fast time really does go by. "I can't believe it, Middle School already? Where has the time gone?"

Catherine raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "I don't know, you tell me, aren't your three oldest graduating college at the end of the school year?"

Even though biologically, BJ and Martin aren't hers, she thinks of them as they are, so when someone asks how many children she had, she'll proudly say four, even though at times when she expands the conversation and tells them their ages and that they aren't triplets, she does get a wired look, but she didn't care.

"Ok, I see where you are going with this, but I can up you one more with one word, Grandma?"

Catherine smiled with her blue eyes sparkling. "And I'll have you know, I'll wear that name with pride when that day comes, thank you very much."

As much as she wanted Lindsey to wait to have kids since that would 'make' her a grandma, she'll be the happiest woman in the world when they do get here, mostly because she knew it will make Lindsey happy to be a mother, a dream she's had for a long time.

Carly started chuckling again with another nod as the game came back on the TV, but before she unmuted it, she shouted again. "Sara, the game is back on!"

When neither one heard her say anything, and there were no signs of her walking out of the bathroom, they looked at one another with curiosity as Max, who had been in the living room this whole time, laying down in the middle of the floor, lifts his head up before getting up and heading in the direction of the half-bath from within the office, whimpering a little as he pawed the door when he got there, so the women get up and headed in that direction before Catherine took Max by the collar and pulled him back while Carly knocked and said with a smirk. "Decent or not, I'm coming in."

But Carly's smirk died down when, while Sara was decent, she had one hand on the bathroom counter while the other was around her stomach and her eyes were closed shut as she was breathing deeply, so Carly rushed in the small room. "Sara, what is it? Did your water break?"

She shook her head and spoke through clinched teeth. "No, but these contractions are no joke." She opened her eyes, and after another deep breath, looked Carly right in the eyes and continued. "I don't think my baby wants to wait until next week."

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	9. Anything for family

AN: Thanks for the review, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Anything for family

Carly looked at her wide-eyed and cursed while Max was barking as he was trying to get out of Catherine's grasp so he could get to his 'mom', so Sara said. "Cath, can you..."

She trials off as another contraction hit and Carly wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders while Catherine nodded as she tried to walk Max towards the back door while Sara spoke softly to her 'boy', which seemed to calm him enough so Catherine wasn't struggling with him so much.  
"It's ok buddy, I'm fine."

When they get to the couch, Sara shook her head and spoke while still doing her breathing. "If I sit, I'm not getting back up."

The woman nodded before Catherine spoke once she was in the room again. "I'm going to call Gris..."

But Sara cuts her off loudly. "No, you can't!"

Carly took this one. "Sara, he'll want to..."

Sara cuts her off this time, almost in tears. "And he'll leave the game, missing a chance at watching history. It's too important to him."

Carly shook his head as she replied softly. "But you're more important to him, and if he misses the birth of his youngest child, when there could have been a chance for him to be here on time, you know what that'll do to him."

Sara nodded, she knew exactly what it would do to him, he'll feel guilty about not being here, maybe even feel like he failed her, but she wasn't backing down. "And I'll deal with that if or when we cross that bridge. But please, don't call him just yet."

Carly and Catherine looked at one another, both lost on what to do. They wanted to respect their friend's wishes but were also worried about what this will do to Grissom. However, they didn't have much time to think about it because Sara let out a scream as her knees started to buckle, so Carly tightened her grip on the other woman and sighed with a nod. "Ok we won't call him, but we are taking you to the hospital just in case. Where is your to-go bag?"

"Upstairs, in the master bedroom closet."

Catherine nodded as she headed for the stairs. "I'll also call Warrick and tell him to meet us outside with the vehicle running."

Eventually they got Sara into Warrick's vehicle, so while Catherine and Warrick were going to take Sara to the hospital, Carly made sure she locked up the Grissom house before going across the street to be with the younger kids, which also included Isabella since Warrick offered to watch her while the women were watching the game, until Lindsey could make it over, and while she waited for the younger woman to get there, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, looked down at it, and after a brief hesitation, dialed a number and placed the phone up to her ear and waited.

* * *

Cleveland, Ohio

54 year old, 6'1, athletic build with short, floppy black hair and brown eyes, who goes by the name of Danny Coleman, was a very experienced pilot who flies a private jet for a very wealthy family. But he was also known to take some side jobs as well, and he just did one, his last one to be exact, for the night, so him and his co-pilot, who was about 20 years younger and a little more athletic, with blond hair and blue eyes, headed to a bar, which was packed, so they could enjoy the last bit of the World Series game.

However, just as his ordered scotch was in front of him, and before he could take his first sip, his phone vibrates in his pocket, making him sigh as he pulled it out, then almost did a double take when he realized who was calling him, before he answered with a smile. "Are you sure you got the right number, Ms. Hughes?"

Carly smiled as she smirked. "Actually, it's Mrs. Bolden now."

Danny smirked. "He must be pretty special to steal the heart of the one and only Carly Hughes?"

"Very much so." Then she sighed before continuing. "Listen, as much as I would love to catch up right now, and I'm sorry it's been a long time since we've talked, but..."

Danny cuts her off, hearing the urgency in her voice. "Whatever it is you want, just tell me."

"Where are you currently at?"

"Cleveland, Ohio, why?"

Carly smiled a little wider, thanking her good luck, before she continued. "That's perfect. I need you to fly a father and son to Los Angeles. He's currently at the World Series game right now, but once it's over I need you to get them here as quickly as you can."

After hearing a little more about the dilemma, he asks. "Ok, so how exactly do I get this man, and his child, on a private plane when he doesn't even know who I am? He might think its something sinister."

She then smirked. "Well, for one you can show him the picture you still have in your wallet as proof that you know me. Plus, he'll recognize Robin as well."

He looked shocked. "Wait, how did you know that I..."

"I know you, and I'm a CSI, remember."

He smiled as he took his wallet out of the inside of his jacket and opened it up before pulling out a worn-out picture that had him, his three three older brothers, Robin and Carly (Ryan wasn't born yet) when their ages ranged from 17-5.  
Their families use to be best friends for years so the kids pretty much grew up together until a broken engagement between Robin, who was 18 at the time, and Danny, who was 19, tore them apart for years. In fact, after the Coleman family heard about what happened to Carly's mom, the families reconnected, finally putting the past behind them.

He ran his thumb up and down the smiling face of young Robin before he cleared his throat, shutting off the thoughts from the past and what could haves, then spoke. "Ok, I'll do it."

Carly smiled with a sincere tone. "Thank you, Danny. I really mean it."

"You're welcome, anything for you, you know that." There was a slight pause before he asked. "Carly, how is..."

Carly cuts him off as she saw Lindsey's vehicle pull in the driveway. "She's doing fine. And I'll tell you more over a steak dinner, how about that?"

"You are on."

After a few more instructions and she sent him a picture of what Grissom looked like, they finished their conversation before he told the female bartender he won't be drinking after all but still paid for it before walking to a table where the younger co-pilot was chatting it up with three attractive women, and he places a hand on his shoulder with a somewhat regretful tone for his co-pilot, knowing that his night was about to be ruined. "Come on Mr. Jenkins, we have a new unexpected flight plan."

The young man sighed with a nod before following the older man to the exit of the establishment, and as they walked out, the younger man smirked. "The person you are doing this for must be pretty special for you to miss the ending to one of the greatest sports games in history?"

While there was only one Hughes woman that he was ever romantically involved with, both of them were very special to him. Carly was like a younger sister he never had, so even though it's been more years then he would like to admit since they've actually had a real conversation, he nodded with a smile. "Pretty special, I would do anything for her and her family."

Even though the younger man didn't ask anymore questions about it, he was a little intrigued about this person's family because in the five years he's flown with him, he doesn't think he's ever seen his face look so happy before.

* * *

As excited and happy as father and son where while they walked out on the parking lot from the stadium, Grissom was ready to go home. It wasn't that he disliked the trip or enjoyed the one on one time with his son, he just missed the rest of his family. It didn't feel like he was whole when he wasn't around them all.

When they got into the rented vehicle, Grissom pulls his phone out, hits speed dial number 1 before putting it up to his ear, getting her voice mail a few seconds later, which didn't alarm him too much, thinking that maybe she fell asleep and turned the volume down on her phone so she wouldn't be disturbed, so he just left her a message with a smile. _"Hey honey, we are leaving the stadium right now. I'll call you again when I get to the airport and figure out when the next flight out is. Hopefully we'll be home before breakfast. I love you, and I'll talk to you later."_

After he hung up, he started the vehicle and followed the traffic out of the parking lot while William and him talked about their favorite moments that happened in the game, especially the ending when the Cubs had won it.

* * *

Since Grissom had already checked them out of the motel, they headed right for the airport, and once they were there and dealt with the rented vehicle, they walked around until they found the departure/arrival board, and when Grissom found a flight he liked, he smiled, but before they took a step to the ticket counter, he hears his name. "Dr. Grissom?"

Instinctively Grissom held William's hand a little tighter as he turned around, seeing someone he didn't recognize, so he asked. "Do I know you?"

The man shook his head with a smile. "No, my name is Danny Coleman, I'm a pilot who flies a private jet, and Carly Hughes...I mean Bolden, asked me if I could fly you back to Los Angeles."

He looked at him suspiciously. "I've never heard your name being mentioned from Carly before."

Danny nodded as he pulled his wallet out, grabbing the picture and handing it to the older man, which Grissom, who had his glasses still on, took it and looked at, clearly seeing a very young looking Carly and Robin as the other man spoke after clearing his throat. "And there are reasons for that, which none I want to bore you with." As Grissom studied the picture, and knowing how time sensitive this was, Danny continued, getting right to it. "I understand your hesitance, but I mean think about it, you'll have a plane to yourself, so no screaming kids/babies to deal with, your little man can lay out on a couch so he could get some proper rest, even you, or you guys can watch a movie or two. Plus, I could get you home a little quicker. I'm sure as a family man like yourself, you don't quite feel whole until you're with them all."

If Grissom didn't know any better he might have heard a little twinge of regret in his voice at the end there, so he thought maybe the part in the picture where an 11 year old Danny had his arm wrapped around a 10 year old Robin's waist held a little more significance then just making sure everybody could fit in the picture. And while everything else that the other man said sounded pretty great, perfect even, there was something Grissom needed to do before he fully accepted the offer, so he handed the picture back and spoke after clearing his throat. "I'm going to have to call Carly just to be sure."

Danny nodded with a smile return. "Go ahead, this is all for you so we don't leave until you're comfortable/ready."

Grissom nodded before taking his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and called Carly, which she confirmed everything, but she did leave out the major detail that would make him worry through out the flight.

After the call ended, and with Grissom's mind made up, he nodded. "Ok, let's get out of here."

Danny nodded one more time with another smile before they started walking.

* * *

Once father and son got on the plane, which William was more impressed with it than the other plane they had flown on to get here, they stretched out on the couch and started watching a move, but before Grissom got fully engrossed in it, he texts his wife. _'Will be home a lot sooner, I'll explain when I get there. Love you & Goodnight, honey.'_

After he hit send, he sets his phone on the table at the end of the couch before he wrapped his arms around his son, who snuggled in them while they started watching the movie together, both however falling asleep before it even hit half an hour into it.

The next time Grissom opened his eyes, he felt the plane had stopped and the door to it was opening, then as he was stretching, he was surprised to see Carly stepping inside, and was going to make a joking comment, but the look on her face stopped him and woke him up even more, so as carefully as he could, he removed himself from his son and got off the couch before walking up to her, asking in a concerned tone. "What's wrong?"

She moved her head to the side, indicating she wanted to take this outside, so after he nodded, they stepped out of the plane, taking the few steps down until their feet landed on the pavement before Carly spoke. "She went into labor." Grissom gasped with wide-eyes while she continued. "Before you freak out completely, they managed to stop the contractions, but this baby is determined to come sooner rather than later."

Grissom couldn't help but smirk at that. "I guess we know who she's already going to be taken after."

Carly smiled as she handed him the keys to the vehicle, which was one of the lab's so he could use the sirens. "Go, I'll take care of William. Brett should be here soon to pick us up." Grissom nodded as he took the keys from her, and as he turned around, she spoke again in an apologetic tone this time. "Grissom, I'm..."

But he turns back around while cutting her off, knowing his wife better than anybody. "I know it wasn't your idea to wait to tell me, this has Sara written all over it. But thank you for everything that you have done, for setting this up (He pointed to plane), I just don't know how I'm ever going to pay..."

She cuts him off with tears. "I don't care about being paid back, you're family and we take care of our family members, no second thoughts or questions asked." She then smirked. "Now go! There is a little girl waiting for her daddy to show up so she can come into this world."

Grissom nodded before he turned around again and rushed towards the vehicle like he never rushed before and got in, then after he started the vehicle, he turned on the sirens immediately and headed for the hospital, a smile growing on his face every minute that passed. Yeah, he was a little upset that Sara didn't want him to know, even though he understood why she didn't, but the only thing that matters now was that his little girl was coming out in this world safely, as long as she and Sara were ok, he'll be ok.

But with that said, of course he was going to try his hardest to get there on time, so he pressed his foot down on the pedal just a little more.

* * *

AN: Find out if he'll make it in time. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	10. Making it on time?

AN: Thanks for the reviews, and here is the last chapter of the story. Merry Christmas!

* * *

Chapter 10: Making it on time?

Looking at Sara, who was doing her breathing in the delivery room, Kelly looked concerned, understanding why she wasn't ready to deliver this baby, but the baby was coming whether they were ready or not, and she sighed. "Sara, we can't wait any longer, she is coming out..."

Sara shook her head, tears in her eyes. "No we can't, Grissom has to be here, he will be..."

Catherine, who was filling in for Grissom for the time being, cuts her off while placing her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "And at this current situation, he won't care if he's here or not." Sara looked at Catherine and shook her head, and she continued before Sara could. "Yes, it's true, at the end of the day, he just wants you two be ok. You have to do this now."

More tears came down her face, she then screamed when another contraction hit her, and Kelly wasn't waiting any longer, this was already high risk, and she didn't want anything to happen to either of them. She rather see a disappointed man for not making it in time for the delivery than a devastated man who lost his baby, and/or the love of his life, so with more authority in her tone, Kelly spoke again. "This is happening, I need a good push from you now, Sara."

Right after she said that, and before anything else happened, the door opened and a younger nurse smiled. "Guess who made it just in time?"

She moved to the side, and Grissom stepped in the room, trying to catch his breath, while making Sara gasp as she reached her hand out to him, so he rushed to her side as Catherine started walking towards the door, patting his shoulder and whispering 'nice timing' as she passed him, then once Grissom was next to his wife, she was crying as she told him how sorry she was over and over, but he shook his head and kissed the top of hers before whispering. "That doesn't matter now. The important thing is to get this baby out, she's ready, and so are we."

She nodded in agreement as she held his hand tight before she did her first push, getting most of the strength she needed from her amazing husband.

* * *

Eventually the room was filled with cries from their baby girl, and really it could have been from them too because they were pretty happy with tears in their eyes when their little girl was placed in her mother's arms. Not too much longer after that, they were back in Sara's hospital room, and once they were settled in while Grissom was holding their little girl, Sara watched them before speaking softly after clearing her throat. "Griss, I know how much you were looking forward to this, so I'm sorry for convincing you to go, and not call..."

Grissom cuts her off with the brightest smile on his face. "Honey, I don't care about any of that. This right here, this moment is it was matters. You are ok and we have a new baby girl out in the world and she's happy and healthy, and that's what I care most about." He sighed a second later as he looked down at his little girl, his heart filling with so much love for her. "I mean I can't say that I wouldn't have been a little disappointed if I had missed the first cries of our youngest daughter, but at the end of the day, as long as I'm here for every other moment she goes through, I would have been ok." She nodded with a few tears in her eyes, believing everything he said, but before she could speak again, he looked up at her with a smirk on his face. "Besides, if I hadn't gone, I wouldn't have discovered another Hughes secret."

Sara was wiping the tears off he cheek as she looked at him with shock. "Wait, what? Which Hughes?"

He smiled a little wider. "The oldest daughter, Robin."

"Really?" After Grissom nodded, she asked with a smile. "So, what kind of juicy secret are we talking about here?"

He didn't take too long to reply, already having his theory in place. "Now I don't know for certainty, but I think it's 'the one who got away'."

He also wasn't sure if Robin felt the same since the times that he had heard about her late husband, he could tell she loved him very much.

Sara sighed and shook her head slightly. "The worst kind, just as you get a peak of what could be in one moment, your dream just suddenly disappears the next."

Feeling emotional again, he nodded while replying softly. "And thank for you not letting that happen to me."

Sara just nodded with a smile and tears in her eyes, thankful for the same thing.

Eventually she'll ask how the games, and trip for that matter, were for them, but right now she just wanted to watch the man she love hold their youngest baby.

* * *

Hours later

(Before Shift)

It seemed everyone had the same idea before shift, go to the hospital and meet the new baby girl Grissom, so while they were waiting in the lobby, Lindsey walked over towards Malcolm, who was sitting in one of the comfy chairs, and she asked after clearing her throat. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Malcolm looked up at her with a nod and smile. "Sure, what's up?"

Lindsey sits down next to him, and after a moment of silence, she spoke again. "I uh, I wanted to tell you personally that Kyle and I have decided to get married on New Years Eve."

Even though they talked about getting married right away, plans didn't work in their favor, and really they didn't care at this point when they got married, just as long as they did in front of people they loved/cared the most about.

Malcolm knew this day was coming, but he couldn't help but ask in a somewhat sarcastic tone. "So, is this the case where everybody else knew and was keeping it quiet until you got around to telling me?"

Lindsey shook her head and smiled. "No, in fact outside of our parents, you're the first to know."

Now Malcolm looked a little shocked and shook his head. "I'm not buying that, there is no way you would tell me one of the biggest news of your life before you told Nico..."

Lindsey cuts him off with another smile. "Yes, I told you before telling my best friend."

"But wh..."

She cuts him off again. "Because I didn't want you to be the last to know, considering...well you know."

Malcolm smiled as he placed his hand on hers. "Lindsey, we've been ok for awhile now, and if I would have heard it when everybody else did, then my reaction would have been the same, and that is Congratulations, I'm truly happy for you."

They'll admit it was a little wired working with one another for a few weeks after everything that happened between them, but eventually they got over the awkwardness and started their friendship back up like it never left, and now they are enjoying working together on cases again, solo or otherwise, making the team, and Sara, very happy that they didn't have to deal with the drama.

Lindsey could see the truth in his eyes and she nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Malcolm."

He nodded after removing his hand from hers. "And I appreciate your consideration, even if it was unnecessary." He then smirked. "Just tell Nicole you told her first, well after the parents, that is."

Lindsey chuckled with a nod. "I better, or I will not hear the end of it."

After they both calmed down while chuckling, Lindsey spoke again softly. "Now, can you do something for me?"

Malcolm raised an eyebrow as he asked. "What?"

She nodded over to where Courtney was standing, which was by the nurses station talking to a male nurse, and they were all smiles.

"Tell Courtney how you really feel about her."

Malcolm looked over at Lindsey with shock. "Lindsay, I..."

Once again he gets cut off by a smiling Lindsey, who also placed her hand and on top of his. "I know the look when I see it, and the short time that we've been a couple, you have never once looked at me the way you are looking at her right now."

Malcolm was going to deny it, but he knew he couldn't, his feelings for Courtney were quite strong now, stronger than he ever felt for Lindsey, so he nodded before replying softly. "Lindsey, what you and I shared was..."

He trialed off, trying to find the right words, but Lindsey said it best. "Short and sweet." He smiled with a nod in agreement, before she continued. "I know both of our feelings for one another were real, there is no denying that, and when I look back at 'our' time, it will always bring a smile to my face. But maybe this 'thing' between us was always meant to be short lived, and if it hadn't been Kyle then it could have been Courtney a little further down the road."

He looked at her a little shocked as he asked. "You really think so?"

"I see the way she looks at you, and you can only hide your feelings for so long before they burst out.  
I'm not saying she was aware of how she felt from the beginning, but there is no doubt she's very much aware of it now." She then smirked as she started to stand up from sitting in the chair. "I believe it is all in your court now."

Malcolm couldn't help but chuckle at that since that's what he told her, then he looked up at her and spoke with a smile. "Thank you, Lindsey."

Lindsey shook her head with a smile as she replied. "Just be happy, that's all I ever want for you."

Malcolm just nodded before Lindsey turned and headed to where her parents were, who were talking to Luke and Harry. Malcolm turned his head to look at Courtney, his heart racing while hoping that Lindsey was right, and that he wasn't imagining the looks he's noticed from her, particularly the last few months.

* * *

Sitting up next to Sara in her big bed, Grissom was all smiles as he looked at the little girl in his arms, while Sara was all smiles too. They didn't sleep much, but at the moment they didn't care.

He looked up from his newest daughter to meet Sara's eyes, and after a shared smile, he leaned forward and pecked her on the lips before whispering. "Thank you, honey. I love you so much."

She pulled back and replied. "I love you so much too, and you're very welcome."

As their attention went back to their daughter, there was a knock on the door, so Sara looked over at it. "Yeah, come in."

The door opened a second later before Kelly walked in with a smile. "How are mother and daughter doing?"

Despite being tired, Kelly could see that Sara was glowing when she responded. "Couldn't be better."

Kelly nodded in understanding before she continued. "You up for some visitors? You have a whole waiting room full, and I don't think they are leaving until they see the newest member of the family."

Grissom and Sara were more than ready, mostly because they hadn't seen their two oldest children for hours, or in Sara's case with William, in days, and their family moment just wouldn't feel complete without them, so Sara nodded with another bright smile. "Yes please."

Kelly chuckled, and after a quick check on the machines, she said. "Alright, I'll let them know."

Grissom spoke this time. "Thank you, Kelly, for everything."

Kelly gave him a nod while replying. "It was my pleasure." Before walking out of the door.

As the door clicked shut, Grissom looked down as his youngest child again, leaned down and kissed her forehead before whispering. "Well Katie, are you ready to meet your family? Because I know for a fact that they can't wait to meet you. I love you with all my heart and I'm so honored to be your father. I'll do all that I can to protect you."

Sara leaned down and kissed her head as she whispered. "And I'll be right next to your father doing the same. I love you too, princess, thank you for picking us to be your parents."

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Next story, which a lot will be about 'Bella', you don't want to miss, and it will change everything. Thanks for reading, and please review. Next story will be out Friday or Sunday, plus enjoy your Christmas Holiday, and always remember GSR4ever!


End file.
